Why?
by kyungsookaidio
Summary: Rahasia Kyungsoo terungkap oleh Jongin, apakah Jongin akan membencinya? (Chapter 9 update) GS! Do Kyungsoo, kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyeon, Xi Luhan. KAISOO. Review please:)
1. Chapter 1

**Haii... Balik lagi sama FF remake. **

**Sorry belum bisa lanjut 2 ff ku. belum ada ide lagu:')**

**Happy Reading.**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This chapter: Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin, Xiumin (girl), **

**Chen, Baekhyun (girl), Luhan (girl), Kris, Tao (girl)**

* * *

Perkenalkan namanya Do Kyung Soo, dia adalah anak ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara nama kakaknya adalah Do Luhan. Mereka berdua terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, ayah mereka adalah pemilik beberapa hotel ternama di Amerika Serikat. Namanya adalah Kris Wu dia asli orang Amerika, sedangkan ibu mereka adalah seorang wanita biasa asli Korea Selatan, bernama Do Zitao. Zitao sengaja memberi nama kedua anaknya seperti itu karena dia sangat mencintai Negara kelahirannya itu. Zitao sangat cantik, kulitnya putih, tinggi semampai, rambut panjang lurus dan hitam. Wajar saja bila Kris jatuh cinta pada Zitao.

Seminggu yang lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea Selatan. Awalnya ayah dan ibunya tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kyungsoo, namun gadis cantik itu memaksa dengan alasan dia sangat penasaran bagaimana Negara kelahiran ibunya itu. Akhirnya kedua orang tua Kyungsoo mengizinkanya. Awalnya Luhan memaksa untuk ikut dengan Kyungsoo namun dengan kondisinya yang sedang sakit tantu saja Kris dan Zitao melarangnya. Sejak kecil Luhan memang sakit-sakitan, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu terlihat sehat dan ceria. Walaupun sakit gadis cantik itu hanya terkena flu dan demam biasa. sedangkan Luhan sejak kecil dia sudah menderita penyakit lemah jantung, yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya membatasi kegiatannya. Dulu Kyungsoo selalu merasa cemburu akan perhatian kedua orang tuanya pada Luhan. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi anak tiri namun ayahnya memberinya penjelasan dan Kyungsoo mengerti Luhan memang membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari pada dirinya karena penyakit yang dideritanya itu.

"_Eomma_ boleh ya? Aku sangat ingin pindah ke Korea." Pinta Kyungsoo pada ibunya seminggu yang lalu.

"Tidak Kyungsoo! Jika kau pindah ke Korea dengan siapa kau akan tinggal? _Appa_ tak ingin kau menjadi anak yang selalu keluyuran." Kata Kris melarang.

"_Appa_ bisa membelikan aku apartemen, agar aku tidak tinggal sembarangan." Ide Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Itu keputusan akhir _appa_!" tegas Kris.

"_Appa_ aku mohon. Aku janji jika aku tidak betah tinggal disana aku akan langsung pulang. Boleh kan _eomma_?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya.

Satu yang harus kalian tau, gadis cantik itu sangat keras kepala jika Kyungsoo memiliki keinginan maka dia harus bisa memenuhi keinginannya itu. Sebenarnya sifat turunan dari Kris.

Kris dan Zitao yang sudah tau betul bagaimana sifat Kyungsoo akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Mereka berdua tak ingin mengambil resiko Kyungsoo akan kabur jika mereka berdua tidak mengizinkannya pergi.

Kyungsoo bersorak bahagia sambil mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

"Terima kasih _appa, eomma_. Kalian memang orang tua paling menakjubkan didunia ini. Aku tak akan pernah kecewa memiliki orang tua seperti kalian." Gombal Kyungsoo sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. Kris dan Zitao tersenyum ke arah anak bungsunya itu.

"Baikalah besok _appa_ akan mengurus kepindahan mu." Kata Kris. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya penuh antusias.

"Oke. Kalau begitu akan hari ini akan jalan-jalan dulu dengan Krystal. Sekalian salam perpisahan. _Bye appa eomma_ aku mencintai kalian." Kata Kyungsoo. Kris dan Zitao hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Korea Selatan. Tao, Kris dan Luhan mengantarnya kebandara.

Kyungsoo melihat kesedihan diwajah kakaknya. Gadis itu menghampiri Luhan kemudian memeluknya, Luhan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kembali. _Eonni _jangan sedih ya." Kata Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghapus air mata kakaknya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya itu.

* * *

_**Korea Selatan**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo sampai di Negara kelahiran ibunya itu. Belum ada yang spesial.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan kemudian berjalan keluar bandara. Gadis itu memasuki taksi yang memang sudah siap didepan bandara.

"Galleria Foret apartemen ya _ajjushi_." Kata Kyungsoo pada supir taksi itu.

Kris membelikannya apartemen di Galleria Foret itu namun Kyungsoo belum mengetahui bentuk apartemennya.

Kyungsoo berdiri sambil melongo melihat 2 gedung tinggi didepannya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuki ayahnya yang tak memberitahunya jika dia membelikan Kyungsoo apartemen termahal di Seoul.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo memasuki gedung itu.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Keadaan yang sangat berbeda saat dia memasuki rumahnya di Amerika. Disini sepi. Tak ada tawa Luhan, ayah dan juga ibunya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia rasa otak dan hatinya mulai tidak sejalan.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur kemudian gadis itu tertidur.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Seseorang dari dalam ruangan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

"_Nice to meet you _Kyungsoo_."_ Kata kepala sekolah menyapa Kyungsoo

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Juga _songsaenim."_ Balas Kyungsoo dalam Bahasa Korea. Kepala sekolah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya sudah biasa memakai Bahasa Korea." Kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan

"Begitu rupanya. Anak saya akan datang untuk menemani mu berkeliling sekolah." Kata kepala sekolah. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis cantik muncul dibalik pintu dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan.

"Kyungsoo perkenalkan dia anak saya, namanya Byun Baek Hyun." Gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Kata Shilla sambil membalas uluran tangan gadis itu.

"_Kajja _kita pergi." Ajak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya kemudian pamit pada kepala sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memilih diam diatap sekolah, dia malas untuk berkeliling. Dia berpikir tanpa berkeliling pun dia akan mengenal sekolah ini lama-kelamaan.

"Jika kau ingin kembali ke kelas silahkan saja." Kata Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun dia tau Kyungsoo tak melihatnya karena posisi Kyungsoo saat ini sedang membelakanginya.

"Malas. Sekarang pejaran Jung Songsaem dia adalah guru tercerewet disini. Lebih baik disini saja menemani mu." Kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Memangnya dia mengajar apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Baekhyun.

"Sejarah. Tapi bukan pelajarannya yang bikin aku malas. Tapi gurunya." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Why_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian gadis itu terkekeh. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat sudah berjalan dari 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih belum beranjak dari atap sekolah. Kyungsoo masih asik memandang gedung-gedung tinggi dengan ditemani semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo turun yu, aku lapar." Ajak Baekhyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga.

"Mau pesan apa Kyungsoo? Biar aku yang memesannya." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku belum lapar. Kau saja yang makan." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Aku pesan dulu kau jangan kemana-mana ya Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Kyungsoo memandang layar ponselnya, dari kemarin gadis itu belum memberi kabar keluarganya.

"Aww." Kyungsoo meringis kecil karena tiba-tiba ada yang menyenggol lengannya.

"_Sorry_." Kata orang itu sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"_it's okay_. Itu tidak terlalu sakit." Kata Kyungsoo. Orang itu menatap Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya." Tanyanya sambil duduk didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau?" jawab dan Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kim Minseok, panggi saja Xiumin." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo membalas senyumannya kemudian fokus lagi pada ponselnya.

"Ada angin apa kau berada dikantin." Kata Baekhyun. Xiumin menatapnya.

"Ada Chen dilapangan aku malas bertemu dengannya." Jawab Xiumin. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Xiumin. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya ikut tersenyum. Mungkin orang yang bernama Chen itu adalah musuh Xiumin sehingga gadis itu malas bertemu dengannya. Begitulah isi otak Kyungsoo.

"Dasar pembohong. Setiap hari kalian menempel kemana-mana seperti perangko." Kata Baekhyun sambil memakan rotinya. Kyungsoo diam. Ternyata tebakannya salah. Jadi siapa Chen sebenarnya?

"Memangnya siapa Chen?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dia penasaran juga pada orang bernama Chen itu.

"Laki-laki paling menyebalkan yang ada disekolah ini." Jawab Xiumin. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Dasar penipu! Chen itu kekasihnya Xiumin." Kata Baekhyun. Xiumin memamerkan gigi kelincinya lantas merebut roti Baekhyun. Xiumin dan Baekhyun memang sahabat dekat sejak dulu.

"Kau memakan sisa roti ku itu artinya kau harus mentraktir ku makan sampai perut ku akan pecah." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua teman barunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memandang ruangan yang menjadi kelas barunya itu. Nyaman. Pikirnya.

"Kelas kalian dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Kebetulan sekali kita sekelas." Jawab Xiumin.

"Kelas ku disebelah." Jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan." Kata Kyungsoo. Xiumin menyusulnya dan Baekhyun berjalan ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Xiumin dan Baekhyun sudah menunggu Kyungsoo diparkiran. Pasalnya kedua orang itu penasaran dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tak yakin dengan penampilah Kyungsoo saat ini. -Oh aku lupa memberitahu kalian tentang penampilan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu merubah penampilannya, berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya saat di Amerika. Kyungsoo sengaja. Kyungsoo hanya ingin bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya karena dia berpikir cinta sejati itu akan menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya tanpa melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Jadilah gadis itu merubah penampilannya menjadi culun. Rambut kepang dua, serta kaca mata bulat yang menghiasi mata owlnya- Tapi walaupun kenyataannya Kyungsoo culun, Xiumin dan Baekhyun tak keberatan berteman dengan Kyungsoo karena mereka memang tak pernah memilih-milih teman. Tidak seperti murid-murid disekolahnya.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo saat sampai di apartemen gadis itu. Benar dugaan mereka bahwa Kyungsoo bukan gadis biasa. Apartemen ini adalah buktinya.

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya nona Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Tapi kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi kita berdua yakin dengan penampilan mu ini. Apakah ini adalah misi rahasia?" Tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang awalnya diam sekarang terkekeh melihat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya penampilan ku memang bukan seperti ini.."

"Yah aku tau.." sela Xiumin. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menjitak kepala Xiumin.

"Lanjutkan. Tak perlu mempedulikan si idiot ini." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku merubah penampilan ku karena ingin bertemu dengan cinta sejati ku. Kata orang cinta sejati itu tidak menilai dari penampilan jadi beginilah aku sekarang." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo." Kaget Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Apakah ada yang salah dengan pendapatnya?

"Lanjutkan sampai kau benar-benar bertemu dengan cinta sejati mu itu." Kata Baekhyun.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo berada di Korea dan gadis itu masih belum bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Xiumin dan Baekhyun setiap hari selalu menggoda Kyungsoo karena penampilannya itu. Dan mereka selalu menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan Myungsoo yang berpenampilan sama dengan dirinya. Dan ternyata Kyungsoo sendiri melihat orang dari penampilannya. Tapi dia bersyukur bahwa Baekhyun dan Xiumin tidak seperti itu.

"Ah _Sorry_. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata Kyungsoo saat menyadari dia sudah menabrak punggung seseorang. Orang itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam lalu pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo termenung ditempatnya saat orang itu pergi tanpa membalas permintaan maafnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi langkahnya sambil terus membayangkan wajah orang yang ditabraknya beberapa saat lalu. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Xiumin yang sudah ada disamping Kyungsoo. Bahkan gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiran Xiumin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Xiumin bersama seorang laki-laki.

"Sudah berbaikan dengan Chen?" kata Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Sejak pertama memasuki sekolah ini Kyungsoo memang belum pernah bertemu dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu. Dan Xiumin pun tidak pernah berdekatan dengan Chen.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa dia malah mendekati ku lagi. Padahal beberapa hari lalu dia meminta putus." Kata Xiumin. Chen yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kapan aku minta putus?" Tanya Chen sambil menjitak kepala Xiumin. Bukan jitakan seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Jitakan yang diberikan Chen sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sakit! Kau ini kasar sekali." Kata Xiumin sambil mencubit lengan Chen. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku nona Do Kyungsoo." Kata Xiumin setelah ingat bahwa pertanyaannya ditelantarkan begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Xiumin mendengus.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" kata Xiumin mengulang pertanyaanya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum menatap Xiumin dan Chen bergantian.

"Tadi aku menabrak pemuda tampan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengingat wajah orang yang tadi ditabraknya. Xiumin dan Chen saling menatap.

"_Nugu_?" Tanya pasangan itu bersamaan.

"Tidak tau." Jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Xiumin yang mulai penasaran siapa orang yang dibilang tampan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Tinggi, kulitnya tan, matanya tajam berwarna hazel. _Mmmm I'm just remember it_." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengingat-ngingat perawakan dari orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Chen. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Why?_ _He's so handsome_." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Dia Kim Jong…."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Serius sekali." Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan memotong kalimat Chen.

"Kim Jong apa? Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak menggubris Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengerti siapa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jangan berani berdekatan dengannya Soo. Dia berbahaya." Kata Baekhyun.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to :**

**Kaisoo32: Udah dilajut nih. thanks for review:)**

**kimhyera96: Ga makan orang tapi gampang bikin jatuh cinta haha. Thanks for review:)**

**beng beng max: udah lanjut nih. thanks for review:)**

** : Sudah dilanjut. thanks for review:)**

**fanoy5: Jongin bahaya soalnya bisa bikin orang gampang jatuh cinta haha. sudah lanjut nih. thanks for review:)**

**Shallow Lin: Iya ini ff remake. Shilla itu Kyungsoo. hehe. iya ini udah update hehe. thanks for review:)**

* * *

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

* * *

**previous Chapter**

"_Tadi nabrak laki-laki tampan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengingat wajah orang yang tadi ditabraknya. Xiumin dan Chen saling tatap._

"_Nugu?" Tanya pasangan itu bersamaan._

"_Tidak tau." Jawab Kyungsoo polos._

"_Ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Xiumin yang mulai penasaran siapa orang yang dibilang tampan oleh sahabatnya itu._

"_Tinggi, kulitnya tan, matanya tajam berwarna hazel. I just remember it." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengingat-ngingat perawajan dari orang yang ditabraknya tadi._

"_Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Chen. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Why. He's so handsome." Kata Kyungsoo._

"_Dia Kim Jong…."_

"_Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Serius sekali." Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan memotong kalimat Chen._

"_Kim Jong apa? Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak menggubris Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengerti siapa yang mereka bicarakan._

"_Jangan berani berdekatan dengannya Soo. Dia berbahaya." Kata Baekhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This Chapter : Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin, **

**Baekhyun (girl), Xiumin (girl), Chen.**

* * *

****Chapter 2  
****

"Memangnya siapa itu Kim Jong?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Chen dan Baekhyun hanya melarangnya untuk mengenal Kim Jong bukan menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak boleh mengenal laki-laki itu.

"Dia berandalan." Jawab Chen. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti berandalan. Bajunya rapih dan bersih, wajahnya juga tampan. Bagaimana mungkin ada berandalan setampan itu. sepertinya _I'm falling in love with him at the first sight._" Kata Kyungsoo polos. Xiumin, Chen dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mereka tidak setuju. Kyungsoo tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin, dia bukan anak yang baik." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo diam.

"_Arraseo._" Kata Kyungsoo sambil pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Chen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kelas Kyungsoo masih senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat wajah tampan orang bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"_Please stop thinking about him_ Kyungsoo!" Kata Xiumin. Dia jengah Karena Kyungsoo tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak bertemu dengan Jongin.

"_Tell me why_?" kata Kyungsoo. Xiumin menghela nafanya, dia baru tau ternyata Kyungsoo keras kepala.

"Baekhyun dan Chen tadi sudah mengatakan kalau dia bukan anak baik-baik Kyungsoo." Jawab Xiumin. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku belum mengenalnya Xiumin. Kita tidak boleh menilai orang dari luarnya saja." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku dan Baekhyun mengenalnya. Tidak cukupkah kau mengenal anak itu dari kami berdua?" kata Xiumin.

"Aku tak tau. Dia terlihat berbeda dari laki-laki yang lain." kata Kyungsoo.

"Terserah kau saja Kyung, aku dan Baekhyun hanya memperingatkan mu. Jangan menyesal jika nanti kau tau siapa dia sebenarnya." Kata Xiumin. Dia menyerah menasehati sahabat barunya yang ternyata keras kepala itu. Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Xiumin kemudian tersenyum.

"_It's okay_. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada ku. Kalau nanti aku memang bisa mengenalnya, dan tau bagaimana sifatnya, aku tak akan pernah menyesal. Kau tenang saja ya." Kata Kyungsoo meyakinkan. Xiumin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. _Love is blind_. Pikir Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini, dan Baekhyun menunjukkan tempat ini, sejak itu pula Kyungsoo mengklaim bahwa ini adalah tempat favoritnya.

Gadis yang sebenarnya cantik itu sampai diatap sekolah, dia menarik nafasnya panjang, menghirup udara segar yang sebenarnya sudah bercampur dengan asap kendaraa.

Pintu atap tiba-tiba terbuka memperlihatkan laki-laki tampan yang tadi pagi ditabrak oleh Kyungsoo, -Kim Jongin. Dengan santai namja itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celanya, kemudian menyalakan korek untuk membakar ujung rokok yang sudah tersimpan diantara bibirnya.

"Rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Jongin terlonjak kaget. Dia menatap kearah sumber suara, yang ternyata berdiri beberapa meter disampingnya. Dan dengan bodohnya Jongin tidak menyadari kehadiran yeoja itu. bisa gawat jika dia adalah pengadu. Pikir Jongin.

"Kau yang menabrak ku tadi pagi?" kata Jongin bertanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ternyata namja itu tidak melupakannya.

"_Mianhae_." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin tak menggubrisnya.

"Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kata Jongin sinis. Nyali Kyungsoo ciut juga saat suara sinis Jongin memasuki indra pendengarannya. Jongin menghisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempedulikan kesehatan mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh geli melihat wajah culun Kyungsoo. Membuat dada Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Aku tak pernah pedulli pada apapun." Kata Jongin. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo menggoda. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo aneh. Aneh bukan karena pertanyaan gadis itu yang seolah menyindirnya, tapi kerena dia bisa dengan mudahnya berbicara dengan orang lain. selama ini Jongin hanya berbicara dengan Sahabatnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing Jongin kembali menghisap rokok untuk yang terkahir, kemudian membuangnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin senang. Gadis itu berpikir Jongin membuang rokoknya karena perkataannya.

"Tidak ada orang yang boleh tau kalau aku berbicara pada mu." Kata Jongin kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Sementara gadis itu masih tersenyum, dan sekarang sedang menatap punggung Jongin yang sudah menjauhinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kaget saat mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita tentang dia yang berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Kau serius? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekyun.

"_I'm swear_. Masa iya tadi itu khayalan ku." Kata Kyungsoo. Xiumin dan Baekhyun saling menatap. Mereka berdua tak yakin dengan cerita Kyungsoo. Namun mana mungkin Kyungsoo berkhayal seperti itu. memangnya sahabatnya itu gila?

"Aku tidak peduli jika kalian tidak percaya pada ku. _But I'm happy for it_." kata Kyungsoo.

"_Anniyo_. Kita percaya padamu, hanya saja kita tak menyangka Jongin bisa berbicara pada mu." Kata Xiumin. Shilla memasang wajah datar.

"Jongin tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun." Kata Baekhyun.

"_It's real. I'm talk with him_!" kata Kyungsoo kesal. Namun kedua sahabatnya itu hanya diam.

"Aku pulang, sepertinya aku butuh tidur." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin dikantin sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya bercerita.

* * *

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya saat sampai diapartemen. Gadis cantik itu menelentangkan tubuhnya, menatap lagit-langit kamarnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir indah dibibirnya. Mengingat wajah Jongin tadi benar-benar membuat jantung Kyungsoo bekerja diatas normal. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke atap. Dia membutuhkan udara segar dan terpaan angin diwajahnya yang akan membuatnya sedikit lebih segar. Dan Kyungsoo sedikit berharap dapat bertemu dengan Jongin, jika pagi ini dia beruntung.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu atap. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat Jongin sedang berdiri sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"merokok lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo datar, lalu kembali menekuni aktivitas tak berartinya –menghisap rokok-.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Jongin balik bertanya. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kepinggir atap.

"Saat pertama pindah kesini aku sudah memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat favotit ku." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menaikan alisnya. Tak ada yang boleh menempati tempat ini selain dirinya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mu?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Memangnya aku harus meminta izin pada siapa untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat favorit ku? Kau? Yang benar saja." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik sok sinis pada Jongin. Jongin tersentak melihat itu. sebelumnya dia tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari orang lain, bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak pernah. Tapi kenapa gadis dihadapannya -yang bahkan Jongin tidak tau siapa namanya- berani memperlakukan Jongin seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Berani sekali memasuki batas yang seharusnya tidak kau masuki." Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Batas apa? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tak melihat ada pembatas dihadapan ku." Kata Kyungsoo polos. Jongin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh ada didekat ku, berbicara pada ku." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mengerti batasan seperti apa yang dikatan pemuda itu.

"Hanya mengikuti kata hati ku sendiri untuk dekat dengan mu. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Sepertinya aku tertarik pada mu sejak insiden tabrakan itu." jelas Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum, namun dia tak mengerti arti dari senyumannya itu. Bukan senyuman sinis, bukan senyuman mengejek. Hanya seulas senyum yang berbeda dari senyuman-senyuaman dia sebelumnya.

"Apakah aku boleh menjadi teman mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah takut melirik kearah Jongin. Jongin hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo dingin, tanpa arti, berbeda dengan isi hatinya.

"Kita teman sekarang." Kata jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo yang awalnya menyangka akan ditolak, tersenyum bahagia lalu membalas uluran tangan Jongin.

"_We're friend_." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum. Entah ini keputusan yang benar atau salah namun Jongin akan menghadapinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakan sesuatu yang menurut ku sangat penting." Kata Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedang asik berbincang didepan kelas Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa menebaknya?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat kedua sahabatnya itu semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mencurigakan kemudian duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Aku berteman dengan Kim Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo. Sepontan Baekhyun dan Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo _shock._

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Xiumin tak percaya. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Menurut kalian?" katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Sementara kedua sahabatnya itu hanya diam menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Mereka terlalu kaget mendengar kabar yang tak mungkin terjadi itu. Kim Jongin adalah laki-laki yang tertutup, berandalan, sering bolos dan misterius. Bagaimana mungkin dengan gampangnya Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah murid baru bisa 'ber-te-man' dengan namja itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaisoo32 : Sudah dilanjut. sorry kalau pendek. Thanks for review:)**

**yixingcom : Gadis culun haha. Thanks for review:)**

**DO Bitches : Wah makasih banyak yaaa. Thanks for review:)**

**Doaddict : Sudah update:) thanks for review:)**

**shallow Lin : Iya dong.. Jongin siapa? aku juga gatau :p Thanks for review:)**

**beng beng max : Maybe yes:D Thanks for review:)**

**fanoy5 : Gak diapa-apain ko paling dinikahin haha:p Thanks for review:)**

** atinaa. kaisoo: Sudah Update. Thanks for review:)**

**yjssby : Thanks for review:)**

**nagisaanjani : Makasihhh:) udah update. thanks for review:)**

**kimhyera96: Ngga ko disini bukan Jongin yang jadi player hehe. tapi orang lain, itu juga masa lalunya aja:D Thanks for review:)**

* * *

**WARNING TYPO DIMANA-MANA**

**JIKA ADA PENULISAN NAMA YANG SALAH TOLONG KASIH TAU YA.  
MAKLUM INI FF REMAKE:)**

**THANKS**

* * *

**previous Chapter**

"_Aku berteman dengan Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo. Sepontan Baekhyun dan Xiumin menatao Kyungsoo shock_

"_Kau bercanda?" Tanya Xiumin tak percaya. Kyungsoo terkekeh._

"_Menurut kalian?" katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Sementara kedua sahabatnya itu hanya diam menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Mereka terlalu kaget mendengar kabar yang tak mungkin terjadi itu. Kim Jongin adalah laki-laki yang tertutup, berandalan, sering bolos dan misterius. Bagaimana mungkin dengan gampangnya Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah murid baru bisa 'ber-te-man' dengan namja itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This Chapter : Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin,  
Baekhyun (girl), Xiumin (girl), Chen, Sehun.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kau berbohong kan? Katakan pada ku bahwa yang kau katakan itu semuanya bohong." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengerutkan Keningnya. Apakah Jongin sangat menyeramkan? Kenapa Xiumin dan Baekhyun tak percaya dengan pertkataannya. Dia benar-benar berteman dengan Jongin, dan dia tidak berbohong. Lagi pula Jongin menyenangkan. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau cerewet Baek. Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Jongin jika kau tidak percaya pada ku." Kata Kyungsoo. Panas juga telinganya karena sedari tadi hanya mendengar rengerkan Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo masih beruntung Xiumin sedang bersama Chen, jika tidak, bayangkan Kyungsoo mendengarkan rengekan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ada benarnya juga. Namun nyali Baekhyun tidak sebesar itu untuk bertanya pada Jongin secara langsung. Menatap wajahnya saja Baekhyun sudah takut apa lagi menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu bisa dicincang mati.

"Aku tidak berani. Bagaimana jika Jongin membunuh ku sebelum aku bertanya." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukan wajah ketakutannya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak percaya pada ku dan takut bertanya pada Jongin lebih baik kau diam saja. Kuping ku rasanya mau pecah sejak tadi mendengar kau menanyakan hal yang sama." Kata Kyungsoo kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kau ngobrol berdua dengan Jongin, atau pergi ke kantin bersama. Setelah melihatnya aku akan percaya. Sungguh!" kata Baekhyun mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Gue gak yakin. Tapi gue coba." Kata Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling kelas Jongin. Dia tak yakin sebenarnya. Namun gadis itu benar-benar ingin membuktikan pada Baekhyun dan Xiumin bahwa dia benar-benar berteman dengan anak yang kata meraka 'berandalan' itu.

"_Sorry_, apa Jongin ada?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada salah satu penghuni kelas itu. orang yang ditanya hanya diam. Dia kaget tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis culun yang mencari si berandalan Kim Jongin yang sangat ditakuti disekolah ini. Lain halnya dengan geng centil yang tidak takut akan kemarahan Jongin memang, tapi yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya adalah seorang gadis, culun pula dan dia bukan salah satu anggota geng itu.

"hey apa kau tidak mendengar ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada dibelakang." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Jongin. Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin…" panggil Kyungsoo. Namun tak ada jawaban dari namja itu.

"Jongin." Panggilnya lagi, kali ini dibarengi dengan sedikit sentuhan ditangan Jongin. _Namja_ itu yang ternyata sedang tidur terbangun, lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sementara semua orang yang ada dikelas itu menatap heran kearah Jongin dan kyungsoo. Jongin yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung membawa Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ke kelas ku?" Tanya Jongin kesal. Bukan kesal karena Kyungsoo. Tapi kesal karena tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dikelasnya yang seolah mengatakan 'punya teman juga si berandalan itu' benar-benar menyebalkan. pikirnya

"Mari kita makan. Aku lapar sekali." Ajak Kyungsoo. Jongin tersentak seketika. Sebelumnya tak ada yang pernah mengajaknya makan kecuali sahabatnya dan geng centil yang selalu mengganggunya.

"Ko malah melamun. Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ribut dikantin sukses berubah menjadi hening ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki kantin bersama. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dialah otak dari kejadian yang seoleh-oleh menakjubkan itu.

"Kau harus melihat apa yang ada dibelakang mu sekarang." Kata Baekhyun pada Xiumin. Xiumin kemudian mengukuti perintah Baekhyun. Sepontan Xiumin menyemburkan jus yang diminumnya ke aran Chen.

"Chen maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata Xiumin sambil membersihkan jus jeruk yang membasahi wajah Chen. Chen kesal kemudian meninggalkan kantin.

"Chen jangan marah. _Please_." Rengek Xiumin. Tapi Chen tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan Xiumin.

"Cepat susul dia _pabbo_." Kata Baekhyun pada Xiumin. Tapi ternyata Xiumin lebih tertarik melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari pada meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu. (kasian Chen-_-)

"Kyungsoo sini!" teriak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin lalu menarik lengan pemuda itu membawanya pada tempat Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa disisi lain kantin satu geng centil yang selalu mengganggu Jongin sangat terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

"Siapa gadis culun itu? berani sekali dia mendekati pangeran Jongin." Kata salah satu dari anggotanya. Sementara ketua geng itu hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo sinis.

"Aku pergi. Sekarang kau sudah bersama teman mu kan? Aku tidak suka ditatap seperti itu." Bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik kemudian menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk. Dan entah kenapa Jongin menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu mempedulikan orang lain Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo santai kemudian duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"Ini Baekhyun, dan ini Xiumin." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap seisi kantin yang pandangannya hanya tertuju pada dia seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Seperti biasa, dia tak peduli dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Menurutnya jika Tuhan memang sudah mentakdirkannya untuk mati maka dia akan mati. Tak perlu takut dengan kemungkinan yang belum tentu terjadi. Toh semua orang memang akan mati juga.

"_Aku didepan rumah mu. Cepat keluar, buka kan gerbang!"_

Tak berapa lama orang yang menerima pesan singkat dari Jongin itu keluar dari dalam rumahnya lalu membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Jongin. Fakta yang harus kalian tahu bahwa Jongin bisa banyak bicara kepada sahabatnya ini, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya disekolah.

"Aku menjaga _eomma_ di rumah sakit, baru pulang tadi pagi." Jawabnya. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Lalu siapa gadis yang namanya ada dipesan singkat mu tadi pagi?" Tanyanya curiga. Jongin tersenyum ketika mengingat gadis yang tadi pagi resmi menjabat menjadi temannya.

"Teman." Jawab Jongin. Orang itu mengerutkan keningnya. Jongin memiliki teman lain selain dirinya? Mana mungkin. Pikrinya.

"Kau serius?"

"Kau pikir aku berbohong? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan anak-anak disekolah." Kata Jongin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk milik sahabatnya itu.

"Oh Sehun apakah aku benar-benar menyeramkan?" Tanya Jongin. Sahabatnya itu terkekeh.

"_What ever_!" kata Jongin lalu memejamkan matanya. Sementara Sehun –sahabat, Jongin itu penasaran juga dengan gadis yang sukses menyandang sebagai teman baru seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kai…" panggilnya tapi Jongin tak menjawabnya karena dia sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kesal. Sahabatnya yang satu ini ternyata belum percaya dengan status 'pertemannya' dengan Jongin. Sementara Xiumin sedari tadi hanya merengek dengan ponsel yang diletakkan dikupingnya. Sepertinya Chen sangat marah karena kejadian disekolah tadi, dan bisa ditebak bahwa Chen belum memaafkan Xiumin.

"Kotak maafin aku ya. Aku beneran tidak sengaja. Salahkan saja Kyungsoo kenapa membuat kegaduhan dikantin." Kata Xiumin lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal. Kenapa jadi dirinya yang disalahkan?

"Yasudah terserah kau saja." Kata Xiumin, lalu mematikan telponnya.

"Chen benar-benar menyebalkan. hanya gara-gara masalah kecil dia tidak mau memaafkan aku." Kata Xiumin kesal, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkena getahnya.

"Reaksi mu itu berlebihan sekali Xiumin. Wajar saja jika Chen marah." Kata Baekhyun. Xiumin menenggelamkan kepanya pada boneka _teddy bear_ besar milik Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jongin sangat mudah mengizikin mu untuk berteman dengannya." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya pada meja. Kyungsoo mendelik. Bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama dua hari ini.

"Apa tak ada pembahasan lain selain Jongin dan aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil minuman karena tenggorokannya terasa gatal.

"Tapi ini serius aneh Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat misterius, menyeramkan dan berbahaya. Aku pikir kau harus hati-hati padanya. Aku takut dia memiliki niat yang buruk." Jelas Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur. Kyungsoo mengedikkan pundaknya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Baek." Katanya lalu meminum air yang sudah dia tuangkan kedalam gelas. Baekhyun langsung diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut tapi seorang pemuda masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya terbang pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat dia sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati seorang gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya.

"_Tidak mungkin dia menyukai ku. Kau tau sendiri kalau dia itu _playboy_ pasti dia hanya ingin mempermainkan aku saja."_ Kata-kata itu masih terekam jelas dimemori otaknya. Kalimat menyakitkan yang membuat dia enggan untuk mendekati gadis itu lagi, dan membuat dua sadar bahwa dia memang tak pantas mencintai gadis sebaik dan secantik gadis itu.

"Kau memang namja brengsek! Kau tak akan pernah pantas untuknya." Katanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mempermainkan hati para gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Ini mungkin adalah karma mu." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis didepan cermin. Memaki dirinya sendiri.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**previous Chapter**_

_Malam sudah larut tapi seorang pemuda masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya terbang pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat dia sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati seorang gadis yang benar-benar dicintainya._

"_Tidak mungkin dia menyukai ku. Kau tau sendiri kalau dia itu playboy pasti dia hanya ingin mempermainkan aku saja." Kata-kata itu masih terekam jelas dimemori otaknya. Kalimat menyakitkan yang membuat dia enggan untuk mendekati gadis itu lagi, dan membuat dia sadar bahwa dia memang tak pantas mencintai gadis sebaik dan secantik gadis itu._

"_Kau memang namja brengsek! Kau tak akan pernah pantas untuknya." Katanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mempermainkan hati para gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus._

"_Kau memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Ini mungkin adalah karma mu." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis didepan cermin. Memaki dirinya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This Chapter : Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin,  
Baekhyun (girl), Xiumin (girl), Chen, Sehun.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin diam menatap nanar layar ponselnya yang ada digenggaman tangannya. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya dia menghubungi Chen tapi kekasihnya itu tak juga menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya hubungan ku dengan Chen akan berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir. Dasar si kotak menyebalkan." kata Xiumin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Xiumin, terlihat wajah Xiumin yang sangat sedih.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kelasnya saja, minta maaf secara langsung." Saran Kyungsoo. Tapi Xiumin menolaknya. Xiumin memang memiliki gengsi yang cukup besar. Kyungsoo berdecak kesal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memperbaiki hubungan mu jika meminta maaf secara langsung saja gengsi mu tinggi sekali. Aku yakin jika kau meminta maaf langsung, Chen pasti akan memaafkan mu." Kata Kyungsoo. Xiumin tersenyum kecut. Dia tahu betul sifat Chen seperti apa jika sedang marah dan jika Xiumin meminta maaf secara langsung saat ini, bukannya membaik hubungan mereka akan malah bertambah runyam.

"Biarkan saja. Jika dia merindukan ku dia pasti akan mengampiri ku." Kata Xiumin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak yakin akan perkataanya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Xiumin tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke atap dulu ya, Jongin sudah menunggu. Kau jangan sedih lagi _ne_." kata Kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Xiumin.

"Kalau menurut aku sih lebih baik kau menemui Chen sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sibuk membulak-balik buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Merasa bosan dengan apa yang dilakukannya akhirnya gadis cantik itu memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan dia berpapasan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya, seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas lantas pergi meninggalkan orang itu. sedangkan orang yang diberikan senyuman oleh Baekhyun itu hanya diam mematung. Sudah lama sekali dia tak melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sampai dikelas Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"Ke atap bertemu Jongin." Jawab Xiumin seadanya. Baekhyun yang melihat Xiumin lemas mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali si hiper aktif Xiumin diam.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah sadar dari pikiran pendeknya. Xiumin menatap Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Katakan pada ku kau kenapa." Paksa Baekhyun. Tapi Xiumin masih tetap tak mau menjawabnya. Xiumin tak mau jika nanti menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dia akan mendapatkan pidato panjang dari sahabatnya ini.

"Kau masih belum berbaikan dengan Chen?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah ingat kemarin Xiumin dan Chen memang sedang bertengkar gara-gara melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Dia masih tidak mau memaafkan aku." Kata Xiumin akhirnya. Sepertinya Xiumin benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Biasanya kau akan tetap santai saat bertengkar dengan Chen. Apa sekarang kau benar-benar merasa bersalah? kalau begitu minta maaf lah." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah minta maaf Baek. Tapi si wajah kotak itu tidak mau memaafkan aku. _I don't care!_ Mentok-mentok juga putus." Kata Xiumin kesal namun di akhir kalimat dia tak yakin dengan perkataannya itu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Xiumin. Bagaimana jika kalimat mu itu menjadi nyata!" Baekhyun kesal. Jika itu terjadi amat sangat disayangkan.

"Jika memang Tuhan sudah berkehendak apa mau dikata." Kata Xiumin putus asa. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Chen. Hanya Chen laki-laki yang bisa memahaminya, membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Chen berbeda dengan laki-laki lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tau? Baekhyun dan Xiumin tidak percaya jika kita berteman." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memandang Jongin bingung kerena sejak lima belas menit berada disini hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua.

"Aku bukan paranormal Kyungsoo, jadi aku tidak mengetahui alasan mereka kenapa tidak percaya pada pertemanan kita." Kata Jongin ketus. Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba kesal.

"Mereka berdua mengatakan bahwa kau menyeramkan, dan sering membuat keributan." Celetuk Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap tajam teman barunya itu.

"Jadi kau percaya? Tanya Jongin. Sebenarnya dia ingin marah mendengar perkataan gadis itu, tapi tak tahu kenapa hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin penuh keyakinan. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu malah tertawa. Lucu juga gadis culun yang ada dihadapannya ini. Pikirnya.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menghentikan tawanya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lucu.

"Kau seperti anak kecil." Kata Jongin sambil mencubit hidung mancung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu diam bagaikan patung. Dadanya berdetak kencang.

"Jongin itu sakit!" kata Kyungsoo kesal setelah kesadarannya pulih. Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pinggang Jongin untuk menetralkan keadaan. Mereka tertawa bahagia.

'Indah bukan sebuat status pertemanan yang baru terjalin itu. Akankah selamanya indah seperti itu ? atau malah sebaliknya. Entahlah itu sebuah misteri yang tak ada seorangpun dapat mengetahuinya kecuali Tuhan yang maha kuasa yang menTakdirkan semuanya berjalan seperti kehendaknya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chen kau tidak mendengarkan aku? Aku lelah terus meminta maaf pada mu tapi kau mendiamkan aku seperti aku ini adalah patung." Kata Xiumin kesal. Yah dia memang pantas kesal bahkan marah sekalipun, karena sedari tadi semua permintaan maafnya tak diindahkan oleh Chen.

"Hmm." Laki-laki itu hanya berdehem saat Xiumin mengatakan kalimat barusan.

"Yasudah jika seperti ini lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Kau lelah kan bertengkar terus dengan ku? Tidak usah dipertahankan lagi. Percuma jika dipertahan kan tapi hubungan kita seperti ini terus. Aku lelah, kau lelah benar-benar tak bisa dipertahankan lagi." Kata Xiumin lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar marah sekarang. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengucapkan hal itu tapi kemarahan Chen kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Xiumin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chen sendirian ditaman belakang sekolah. Tak peduli jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Chen, yang terpenting sekarang dia ingin pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya, atau lebih tepatnya lagi mantan kekasihnya sejak beberapa detik lalu. Walaupun Chen belum menyetujuinya.

"Xiumin!" sayup-sayup Xiumin mendengar Chen meneriakkan namanya. Tapi dia tak mempedulikkannya, untuk saat ini gadis itu tak ingin melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"_Arggggh!_" teriak Chen kesal. Dia sadar mungkin kemarahannya terhadap Xiumin terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuat gadis itu malah pergi meninggalkannya. Lantas bagaimana hubungannya sekarang? Berakhir kah? Tidak! Chen belum siap untuk kehilangan Xiumin, dia sangat mencintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terdiam dibangkunya, tadi saat dia masuk ke kelas dia tidak menemukan batang hidung Xiumin. Kemana sahabatnya itu? tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi tak berapa lama Xiumin muncul dibalik pintu dengan mata sembab terlihat jelas bahwa dia menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Xiumin duduk dibangkunya. Xiumin hanya diam tak ingin berkata apapun untuk saat ini. Dia takut nanti Kyungsoo akan menjadi korban kemarahannya.

"Gue ingin sendiri dulu. Kau bisa meninggalkan ku." Kata Xiumin akhirnya. Kyungsoo mengerti kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sibuk membulak-balik buku sejarah yang baru saja dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Kemudian gadis itu tersneyum saat tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada kejadian diatap sekolah bersama Jongin tadi.

"Kenapa kau begitu tampan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"_Aww_!" Jerik Kyungsoo saat seseorang menabraknya dengan keras.

"_Sorry_. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang menabrak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum ke arah orang itu.

"_It's okay_, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sedangkan orang yang menabrak Kyungsoo diam terpaku saat melihat senyuman gadis cantik itu. Senyuman termanis yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo canggung.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Oh ya aku Sehun, siapa nama mu?" kata orang itu- yang ternyata adalah Sehun- sambil mengulurkan tangannya salah tingkah. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingun dengan sikap aneh yang ditunjukan oleh Sehun.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Sehun. Sehun terdiam sejenak setelah gadis didepannya ini menyebutkan namanya. Rasanya Sehun tidak asing dengan nama Kyungsoo. Namun dia lupa kapan dan dimana mendengar nama itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan kirinya didepan wajah Sehun. Sehun kaget dia menangkap tangan Kyungsoo.

"Oh aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat mereka diam tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun namun entah mengapa dia merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ehmm. Sehun-_ssi _tangan ku." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Sehun tersentak kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ah _mian._ Aku ke kelas ya Kyungsoo. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kata Sehun. Terlihat jelas dia menahan rasa malunya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Dasar laki-laki aneh." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 5

_**previous Chapter**_

_Kyungsoo sibuk membulak-balik buku sejarah yang baru saja dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum saat tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di atap sekolah bersama Jongin tadi._

"_Kenapa kau begitu tampan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tersenyum lagi._

"_Aww!" Jerit Kyungsoo saat seseorang menabraknya dengan keras._

"_Sorry. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang menabrak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum ke arah orang itu._

"_It's okay, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sedangkan orang yang menabrak Kyungsoo diam terpaku saat melihat senyuman gadis cantik itu. Senyuman termanis yang baru pertama kali dia lihat._

"_Apa ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo canggung._

"_Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Oh ya aku Sehun, siapa nama mu?" kata orang itu- yang ternyata adalah Sehun- sambil mengulurkan tangannya salah tingkah. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan sikap aneh yang ditunjukan oleh Sehun._

"_Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Sehun. Sehun terdiam sejenak setelah gadis didepannya ini menyebutkan namanya. Rasanya Sehun tidak asing dengan nama Kyungsoo. Namun dia lupa kapan dan dimana mendengar nama itu._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan kirinya didepan wajah Sehun. Sehun kaget dia menangkap tangan Kyungsoo._

"_Oh aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat mereka diam tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun namun entah mengapa dia merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini._

"_Ehmm. Sehun-ssi tangan ku." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Sehun tersentak kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo._

"_Ah mian. Aku ke kelas ya Kyungsoo. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kata Sehun. Terlihat jelas dia menahan rasa malunya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah pemuda itu._

"_Dasar laki-laki aneh." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan lagi langkahnya._

* * *

**TYPO BERTEBARAN.**

**INI PENDEK BANGET MAAF:D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This Chapter : Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin,  
Baekhyun (girl), Xiumin (girl), Chen, Sehun.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

"Haha kau serius? Aneh sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras. Mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang Sehun barusan benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku serius Baek. Sumpah wajahnya lucu sekali." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa juga. Kyungsoo tak menyangka ternyata disekolah mewah ini ada juga mahluk seperti itu (re: culun). yah selain dirinya tentu saja, karena dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi culun. Sedangkan Sehun? Entahlah dia culun sungguhan atau sama seperti Kyungsoo. (saya juga gatau-_-)

"Tapi ada yang bilang jika Sehun itu sahabatnya Jongin." Celetuk Xiumin. Tertarik juga dia dengan obrolan kedua sahabatnya itu, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih enggan untuk berbicara. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya seketika, lalu terdiam sejenak tak mempedulikan topik pembicaraan tentang Sehun lagi, merasa sadar bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu sedang bersedih.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Chen?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Penasaran juga dengan nasib percintaan sahabatnya itu. Xiumin diam seribu Bahasa kemudian gadis itu menyembunyikan kepalanya dibawah bantal.

"_End_!" teriak Xiumin dari bawah bantal.

"Serius?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Seriburius!" teriak Xiumin lagi. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya lalu duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Sabar ya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lembut punggung Xiummin. Tiba-tiba punggung gadis itu bergetar. Tak perlu ditanya lagi karena sudah pasti jawabannya adalah 'menangis'. Sebenarnya Xiumin sendiri belum percaya jika hubungannya dengan Chen sudah berakhir.

"Seperti mimpi." Gumam Xiumin sambil bangun lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, bingung.

"Aku tidak menyangka saja hubungan ku dengan Chen bisa berakhir haha." Kata Xiumin lagi sambil tertawa disela-sela tangisnya. Kyungsoo mengerti dibalik tawa itu Xiumin benar-benar menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku yakin Chen pasti akan meminta maaf dan kalian akan kembali bersama." Kata Baekhyun mencoba menghibur.

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Timbal Kyungsoo semangat. Tapi Xiumin hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Katanya sedih. Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya sepontan memeluk Xiumin, mencoba mentransfer sedikit kekuatan pada sahabatnya ini-_-

"_It's okay, I'm fine_. Santai aja." Kata Xiumin mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri, lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum masih kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat tidak baik-baik saja." Kata Kyungsoo.

"_I'm okay._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanda Tanya. Sedari pulang sekolah tadi sahabatnya itu terus saja tersenyum. membuat Jongin berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Sehun kau kenapa? Apakah kau kerasukan setan?" Tanya Jongin sambil bergidik ngeri ke arah Sehun. Sementara yang ditanya hanya tertawa.

"Oh iya aku ingin bertanya siapa gadis beruntung yang dengan mudahnya berteman dengan mu itu Kai?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan konyol Jongin.

"Besok aku akan mengenalkannya pada mu. Dia berbeda dari gadis mana pun." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya gadis seperti apa teman Jongin itu? Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke. Tapi kau harus menjaganya, dia bisa saja menjadi mangsanya Krystal. Kau tidka melupakan gadis centil itu kan?" kata Sehun mengingatkan. Jongin tersenyum kecut. Gadis centil itu pasti akan mengganggu Kyungsoo tapi jangan harap Jongin akan membiarkannya.

"Sejauh ini Krystal belum memperlihatkan aksinya. Tapi tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaga Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin yakin. Sehun diam sejenak.

"_Kyungsoo? Kai mengatakan gadis itu bernama Kyungsoo? Nama gadis itu sama dengan nama gadis yang tadi aku tabrak disekolah. Ya Tuhan pantas saja aku samar-samar dengan nama Kyungsoo. Kai pernah mengirim pesan singkat yang isinya ada nama Kyungsoo. Apakah mereka Kyungsoo yang sama? Semoga saja bukan ya Tuhan."_ Kata Sehun dalam hati.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Sehun kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Sedari pulang sekolah Jongin memang sengaja tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Tak punya alasan yang jelas, yang pasti dia sangat malas berada dirumah, yang kata Jongin seperti neraka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen diam menatap layar ponselnya, bimbang antara mengalah atau tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Xiumin tolong telpon aku, bilang bahwa kata putus itu hanya candaan yang keluar dari mulut mu. Xiumin aku mohon." Kata Chen sambil menatap foto Xiumin yang menjadi _wallpaper handphone_nya.

Chen menekan tombol hijau setelah nama Xiumin muncul dikontak _handphonenya_. Tapi sebelum panggilan itu tersambung Chen langsung menekan tombol merah, yang berarti dia membatalkan panggilannya.

"Ayolah Chen jangan egois." Katanya sambil menggenggam erat _handphonenya._ Tapi tak berapa lama Chen malah menghempaskan badannya pada Kasur empuk yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk tidur.

Kali ini keegoisan menang, dan entah sampai kapan Chen akan bersikap seperti itu. mungkin dia tak tau bahwa keegoisan bisa merubah segalanya, bisa membuat dia juga kehilang semua yang dia inginkan. Lantas akankah dia melawan keegoisannya untuk bisa mendapatkan semuanya kembali ? entahlah, tak ada yang mendapatkan jawaban tepat, karena Tuhanlah yang mengatur semuanya. Hanya dia yang memegang kendali.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan ke atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya dengan Jongin. Tadi pagi Jongin mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Kyungsoo agar menemuinya di atap saat gadis itu sudah sampai disekolah.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dengan langkah perlahan, berniat untuk mengejutkan laki-laki itu.

"Apakah kau terlambat bangun?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Dan gagal lah rencana Kyungsoo untuk mengejutkan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tau aku disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa menertawakan tingkah konyol Kyungsoo. Gadis culun itu ternyata bodoh juga. Pikir Jongin.

"Kau bodoh sekali Kyungsoo. Apakah kau tidak melihat sahabat sejatimu itu melintas dihadapan ku." Kata Jongin sambil menunjuk banyangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terkekeh. Memang bodoh saat tak menyadari bayangannya sendiri-_-

"Hehe." Cengenges Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sepontan Jongin mencubit hidung mancung Kyungsoo. Dia gemas sekali pada gadis yang ada disampingnya ini. Dan entah sejak kapan Jongin mulai merasa sangat nyaman berada disamping Kyungsoo.

"Tangan mu bau rokok." Kata Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan jongin dari hidungnya. Dasar laki-laki ini masih saja berkutat dengan tembakau bau itu.

"Jongin…"

"Kai, Mulai saat ini panggil aku Kai." Kata Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke Kai. Mau melakukan sesuatu untuk aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo lembut, sepertinya gadis ini akan meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa dipenuhi olehnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Kata Jongin melempalkan pandangannya ke arah gedung tinggi didepannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Why_?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Kali ini Jongin yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti merokok kan?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa

"Kau pede sekali tuan Kim. Aku hanya akan menyuruh mu untuk cuci tangan, itu bau sekali tau." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan _hand sanitizer_. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya sambil menunjukan gigi rapihnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo memang ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Yah.. Aku sih memang ingin kau berhenti merokok, tapi itu pasti akan sulit. Sudah terlihat dari wajahmu kalau kau itu keras kepala." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membetulkan letak Kyungsoo yang sedikit melorot.

"Terserah apa kata mu saja." Kata Jongin ingin mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Dia malas jika membahas soal merokok. Kyungsoo diam sambil menatap Jongin yang sedang membersihkan tangannya.

"Oh ya, sahabat ku…" Kata Jongin terhenti saat pandangan matanya terpaut tepat dikedua mata bulat Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Jongin enggan untuk memalingkan pandangannya. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo menusup begitu dalam kedalam kedua mata hazel milik Jongin. Bahkan seolah-olah mereka bisa melihat bayangan diri mereka sendiri.

"Soo?" panggil Jongin saat dia menyadari sudah cukup lama mereka saling terpaut dengan tatapan menyejukan itu.

"Ah ya, _Sorry_." Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Dia merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya. Kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya, serta jantung yang tak berhenti berdebar. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Jongin tersenyum lalu memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sahabat ku ingin berkenalan dengan mu. Dia bilang dia penasaran dengan gadis yang berhasil menjadi teman ku. Dia seperti sahabat mu yang tidak percaya kita berteman." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. _'memangnya semenyeramkan apa Jongin sampai-sampai sahabatnya sendiri tidak mempercayai_nya?' Pikir Kyungsoo.

"_Who is_?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan pertanyaan yang bersarang di otaknya barusan.

"Nanti istirahat pertama kesini lagi ya. Aku dan dia sudah janjian." Kata Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"_Okay_. Kalau begitu aku sekarang ke kelas dulu, sebentar lagi masuk. Dan kau awas jika bolos!" Kata kyungsoo sambil mengancam Jongin. Kyungsoo berdiri. Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo dari bawah. Wajah Shilla yang terkena matahari pagi membuat Jongin sangat terpesona.

"Cantik." Gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya dia hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Masih terasa indah, bahkah jadi semakin indah. Tapi masa depan masih dalam rencana Tuhan, dan tak pernah ada seorang pun yang dapat menebaknya. Pertemanan atau persahabatan yang meraka jalani saat ini hanya bisa mereka rasakan untuk saat ini. Kerena besok atau lusa tak akan ada yang tau bagaimana wujudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin menatap layar Iphonenya berharap Chen akan menghubungunya. Tak perlu telpon, hanya pesan singkat dan satu kata maaf pun cukup untuk membuat senyuman terukir indah dibibir Xiumin.

Tapi sampai detik ini pun laki-laki itu masih tak berani menghubungi Xiumin. Mungkin keegoisan masih menguasi pikirannya.

"Hmm." Xiumin menarik nafasnya berat. Biasanya jika dia bertengkar dengan Chen, mau itu kesalahannya atau kesalahan tanpa disengaja Chen pasti akan datang sendiri padanya lalu meminta maaf. Tapi kali ini semuanya berubah. Chen tidak datang padanya, apakah itu artinya hubungannya dengan Chen benar-benar akan berakhir ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun duduk dibangkunya, kelasnya sudah ramai dari beberapa menit lalu. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan seperti hanya dia seorang yang berada dikelas ini. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, sepertinya dia menyimpan beban yang begitu berat. Tapi dia sendiri bingung beban apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan dibenaknya itu?

"Baek?" sapa seseorang mengagetkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun menatap orang itu.

"Aku butuh bantuan mu." Katanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks ya buat yang udah review. Mau jawab reviewnya ****Kim Leera hehe**

**Ini remake bukan dari teenlit haha terlalu jelek kalau remake dari teenlit. Ini karya aku sendiri. Di blog pribadi aku judulnya 'rahasia itik buruk rupa' disini aku ganti judul jadi 'Why' biar ga Indonesia banget hehe. Kalian bisa di cari yang judul blognya daisy flower's:)**

** Happy reading guys. Sorry kalau masih banyak typo dan, salah salah nama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**previous Chapter**

_Baekhyun duduk dibangkunya, kelasnya sudah ramai dari beberapa menit lalu. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan seperti hanya dia seorang yang berada dikelas ini. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, sepertinya dia menyimpan beban yang begitu berat. Tapi dia sendiri bingung beban apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan dibenaknya itu?_

"_Baek?" sapa seseorang mengagetkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun menatap orang itu._

"_Aku butuh bantuan mu." Katanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This Chapter : Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin,  
Baekhyun (girl), Xiumin (girl), Chen, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Krystal.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan kecentilan ya gadis culun." Kata seseorang mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tiga gadis yang sedang mengerubunginya seperti lalat yang sedang mengerubungi makanannya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit sinis. Jujur dia tak mengerti maksud tiga gadis ini apa. Tiba-tiba datang menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo kemudian mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo kecentilan. _'memangnya aku kecentilan pada siapa? Aneh.'_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Gak usah berpura-pira seolah kau tak mengerti apa maksud ku culun" katanya lagi. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa maksud mu." Kata Kyungsoo jujur. Gadis itu bedecak kesal.

"Dasar bego! Kau tidak usah mengganggu pangeran Jongin." Katanya sambil menekankan kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis saat mengerti maksud dari gadis itu apa.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggunya. Kita berdua adalah teman." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ketiga gadis itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau temannya, saudaranya atau apapun! Yang jelas tidak ada satu gadis pun yang boleh dekat dengan Pangeran Jongin kecuali aku." Katanya lagi sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kyungsoo menatap ketiga gadis itu.

"Memangnya kau siapa melarang ku untuk dekat dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo menantang. Gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Aku Krystal Jung. Dan aku adalah calon tunangannya Jongin." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo diam mematung mendengar satu kata itu. seperti disambar petir disiang bolong.

"Ini peringatan pertama, kalau kau masih berani mendekati Jongin jangan salahkan aku jika kau kenapa-napa nantinya." Kata Krystal mengancam. Kyungsoo masih diam. Dia tak takut dengan ancaman Krystal. Yang dia pikirkan adalan kata 'tunangan' yang sukses membuat hatinya sedikit tergores dan membuat dia tak bisa membalas ucapannya Krystal karena bibirnya kelu.

Ketiga gadis itu pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat pertama sudah dimulai dari lima menit yang lalu, tapi Kyungsoo masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Bahkan dia melupakan ucapan Jongin yang menyuruhnya ke atap.

"Awww." Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Kenapa Kyung?" Tanya Xiumin yang mendengar ringisan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian menatap Xiumin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hehe." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja oke?" kata Xiumin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Bukannya Kyungsoo ingin menyembunyikan masalahnya, hanya saja Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Kyungsoo juga belum mau memberitahu sahabatnya itu tentang ketiga gadis yang sedang mengincarnya. Seperti harimau yang sedang memburu makananya.

_Soo kau dimana? Cepat ke atap._

Kyungsoo membaca pesan singkat dari Jongin. Kemudian menepuk jidatnya.

"Xiumin aku lupa ada janji dengan Jongin. Aku ke atap dulu ya." Pamit Kyungsoo. Xiumin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehem." Dehem Kyungsoo saat sampai di atap sekolah. Dua laki-laki yang membelakanginya langsung membalikkan badan mereka berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari salah satu dari laki-laki itu terkejut saat melihatnya. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang berhasil membuatnya terpana, kemarin.

"Kau yang kemarin menabrak ku kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Sehun. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan Sehun secara bergantian. Ternyata mereka sudah saling mengenal jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Jadi ini sahabat tuan Kim yang ingin tau seperti apa gadis yang mau berteman dengan tuan keras kepala ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap jahil ke arah Sehun. Tapi Sehun masih saja diam bagaikan patung tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hatinya mencelos saat tau Kyungsoo yang dimaksud Jongin adalah Kyungsoo yang sama dengan gadis yang dia tabrak kemarin.

"Sehun?" bisik Jongin sambil menyenggol lengan Sehun. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Dia menatap Jongin kesal karena sudah membuatnya kaget.

"Ini Kyungsoo yang aku maksud. Kenapa kau diam saja? Bukan kah kau ingin mengenalnya?" kata Jongin menggoda. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum hambar.

"Kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan si mahluk menyebalkan seperti Jongin?" sepontan Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun. Sehun meringis sakit, sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah dua orang yang mengaku sahabat itu.

"Kenapa kau juga bisa berteman dengan mahluk keras sepala seperti Kai?" kata Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Sehun terkekeh geli saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sekarang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya manja ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kai adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil. Dia juga saudara ku. Mau tidak mau aku menerimanya menjadi sahabat." Kata Sehun sambil melirik Jongin yang sekarang sedang menunjukan raut wajah kesal. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"_What ever_! Terserah kalian mau mengejek ku, menertawakan aku atau apalah aku tidak peduli." Kata Jongin sambil menyalakan sebatang rokoknya. Kyungsoo menatapnya jengkel. Dasar laki-laki ini pasti saja menyalakan rokok saat sedang berada disini. Menyebalkan! gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kai." Panggil Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mengahampiri Jongin. Sehun yang melihat itu rasanya menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Ah… kenapa gadis itu harus menjadi Kyungsoo yang sama. Kata Sehun dalam hati.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Hanya dengan suaranya saja gadis itu sukses membuat Jongin terdiam bagaikan patung. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis ini kan? Karena itu tak boleh terjadi.

"Coba deh." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan satu permen ke arah Jongin. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kata orang permen bisa sedikit demi sedikit menjauhkan seseorang dari tembakau bau itu." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk rokok yang ada ditangan Jongin dengan dagunya. Jongin tersenyum. Gadis ini selalu bisa membuatnya terdiam dengan hal-hal kecil semacam itu.

"Sekarang rokok mu buang, terus makan permen ini." Kata Kyungsoo lagi sambil memasukkan permen yang ada ditangannya ke mulut Jongin. Sehun yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedari tadi hanya diam. Sepertinya gadis ini bukan hanya ingin menjadi teman Jongin, tapi juga menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk pemuda itu.

"Yaudah ya Kai, aku ke kelas dulu. _Bye _Sehun_."_ Pamit Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum penuh arti, tapi entah untuk artian seperti apa, dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit. Haruskah dia mengalah? Dan tetap berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa? Tetap bersikap seperti biasanya terus mendengarkan curhatan hati Jongin? Walaupun sebenarnya dia menganggap sahabatnya itu sebagai musuh sepihak. Entahlah Sehun masih belum tau bagaimana menyikapi episode kehidupannya ini. Ini terlalu rumit untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chen tersenyum menatap Xiumin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin gadis itu akan meminta maaf lagi dan mereka akan kembali bersama seperti dulu. Pikir Chen.

"Chanyeol sini oper bolanya pada ku." Chen mengerutkan keningnya. Xiumin bukan menghampirinya tapi menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Sial!

Ternyata Xiumin memang benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya. Lantas haruskan Chen bersikap seperti dulu pada gadis ini? Sebagai rival yang tidak pernah akur semenit pun? Ah Tidak! Chen tidak ingin kembali pada keadaan seperti itu, sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Sekarang dia menyayangi Xiumin bukan menganggap Xiumin sebagai musuh seperti dulu.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan drastis dari kedua manusia didekatnya itu pun mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben. Pikir laki-laki jangkung itu.

Ximuin mendrible bola orange yang ada ditangnnya, menatap ring basket dengan seksama lalu melemparkan bola itu. Dan. Masuk!

"Hebat Xiumin. Dari dulu kau memang selalu bisa membuat ku bangga dengan permainan mu." Xiumin menatap pada sumber suara, lalu tersenyum sinis. _Chen yang mengatakan itu? benarkah? Tapi sudahlah jangan terbawa suasana, dia hanya mengangumi permainannya bukan diri mu Kim Minseok!_

"_Thanks_." Balas Xiumin sambil pergi meninggalkan Chen dan Chanyeol. Niat bermain basketnya hilang saat Chen mengatakan hal yang membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah penasaran dengan tingkah kedua manusia itu.

"Kita sudah berakhir. Lebih dari pada bertengkar bukan?" kata Chen sedih. Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Xiumin adalah gadis incarannya dulu, akankah sekarang dia mendapatkan gadis itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis yang dicintainya? Bukankan Xiumin adalah sahabat dari gadis itu? apa dia akan sanggup mendekati Xiumin jika disekitar gadis itu akan ada sahabatnya yang sangat dia cintai? Dia tak akan sanggup!

"Jangan bilang kau akan mendekati Xiumin." Kata Chen mengagetkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tadinya sih aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dari Xiumin." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap Chen. Chen mencelos. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Khawatir akan ada permusuhan diantara mereka karena memperebutkan Xiumin. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Tidak udah khawatir Chen. Korban ku selanjutnya bukan Xiumin." Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Chen. Lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terus memikirkan perkataan laki-laki yang tadi menghampirinya. Dia bingung bagaimana cara membantu laki-laki itu.

"Ah aku tidak peduli! Kenapa juga aku harus pusing-pusing memikirkan masalahnya." Kata Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pasrah tak tau harus bagaimana membantu laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Xiumin yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. lihat gadis inilah yang membuat Baekhyun pusing sekarang. Chen tadi pagi menemuinya dan meminta bantuan Baekhyun bagaimana cara dia untuk bisa kembali lagi pada Xiumin. Dasar Chen gengsian! Mau minta maaf saja harus dibantu orang lain.

"Untung kau ada disini. Mau menebak siapa yang tadi pagi meminta bantuan ku?" kata Baekhyun. Xiumin menggelengkan, dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk saat ini. Pikirannya tentang Chen masih belum hilang dari otaknya.

"Yah.. Kau harus menjawabnya, jangan hanya geleng-geleng kepala." Kata Baekhyun. Xiumin menatap sahabatnya itu lesu. Baekhyun memang tak pernah bisa melihat situasi saat ingin bercanda. Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak tau Baek. Aku kan tidak sekelas dengan mu." Kata Xiumin akhirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian merangkul pundak Xiumin.

"Kim-Jong-Dae." Bisik Baekhyun. Xiumin menatap Baekhyun tajam. Jangan bilang Baekhyun dan Chen ada hubungan special. Sakit sekali rasanya. Apalagi jika benar sekarang Chen sedang mendekati Baekhyun. Bagaimana persahabatannya nanti. Dia tidak mau persahabatannya hancur. Jadi haruskah dia mengalah, mengikhlaskan Chen untuk Baekhyun?

"Katanya, Chen say…"

"Stop! Aku sudah tau apa kelanjutan kalimat mu Baek." Kata Xiumin memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Xiumin kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tau. Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya sumber air alami itu akan mengeluarkan cairannya. Ah.. Hati Xiumin rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk duri tajam. Sakit sekali.

"Kau terima saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Chen sangat serasi dengan mu." Kata Xiumin dia masih menunduk tak sanggup menatap wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaikan kedua alisnya. Apa maksud sahabatnya ini? Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu Xiumin?" Tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Chen meminta mu menjadi kekasihnya kan? Aku tidak apa-apa kau terima saja dia." Kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum sok ikhlas ke arah Baekhyun. Sepontan Baekhyun tertawa menertawakan tuduhan konyol Xiumin.

"Haha. Xiumin tadi pagi itu Chen meminta bantuan ku untuk meminta maaf pada mu. Bukan mengajak ku untuk berpacaran." Jelas Baekhyun masih dengan tawanya. Xiumin menundukan kepalanya malu. Bodoh sekali dia sudah berprasangka buruk pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana Xiumin?" Tanya Baekhyun serius. Xiumin memalingkan pandangannya. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam. Sebenarnya dia ingin memaafkan Chen. Sangat ingin, namun dia masih ragu.

"Aku tidak tau Baek." Kata Xiumin. Baekhyun mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu. dia yakin sekarang Xiumin sedang bingung. Satu sisi gadis itu masih sangat mencintai Chen, tapi disisi lainnya dia masih belum bisa menerima sifat egois Chen.

"Kau pikirkan baik-baik oke? Hanya kau yang tau mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Jadi apapun yang kau pilih aku akan tetap mendukung mu." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Xiumin hanya diam tak tau harus berkata apa. Jujur baru sekali ini dia mengalami hal yang menurutnya sangat konyol ini. Toh dulu saat dia dan Chen menjadi rival Chen, dia tak pernah sekalipun berkhayal menjadi pacar laki-laki berwajah kotak itu. tapi takdir berkata lain. Xiumin jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan Chen. Mungkin itu yang menurut Tuhan terbaik untuk dirinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk dibangkunya setelah sampai dikelasnya sehabis bertemu dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Pikirannya sibuk berkeliaran entah kemana. Jujur saja kata 'tunangan' itu masih menghantui pikirannya sampai detik ini.

"Memang apa urusannya dengan ku jika gadis itu memang benar-benar tunangannya Kai? Aku ini kan hanya seorang teman." Kata Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tak enak hati. Kata _teman_ yang diucapkannya barusan sepertinya mengharapkan sebuah perubahan. Jadi apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin?

"Kyung kau kenapa?" Tanya Xiumin yang baru memasuki kelasnya bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, yang artinya dia belum siap untuk menceritan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Tapi kedua sahabatnya itu tau bahwa Kyungsoo tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti ada yang mengganggu pikiran gadis cantik itu. tapi Baekhyun dan Xiumin tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Kau ada masalah? Lebih baik kau ceritakan pada ku dan Xiumin jangan murung seperti burung yang sedang sakit."kata Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Nanti di rumah aku ceritakan ya. Kalau sekarang takut ada orangnya mendengar." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik. Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ada ada tanda Tanya besar dibalik kata 'orangnya' yang Kyungsoo katakan. Siapa dia? Tapi Baekhyun dan Xiumin manis bisa mengontrol rasa penasaran mereka, toh nanti pulang sekolah Kyungsoo akan menceritakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap sahabatnya dengan serius. Mengalah? Atau secara perlahan harus menusuk Jongin dari belakan? Menjadi musuh dalam selimut.

Sehun masih belum percaya jika Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah gadis yang menjadi teman sekaligus orang yang disukai Jongin –walaupun dia belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri- tapi Sehun bisa melihatnya dari tatapan mata Jongin yang berbeda saat menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa Oh Sehun?!" teriak Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun. Sehun tersentak dan refleks menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kim Jongin itu tidak lucu!" kata Sehun kesal. Sementara Jongin hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Lucu saat melihat sahabatnya ini marah. Rasanya dia ingin mencubit hidungnya sama seperti dia mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo? Kenapa gadis it terus menerus berada dipikiran Jongin?

"Wajah mu lucu sekali." Kata Jongin sambil tertawa. Tapi Sehun tidak menanggapinya dia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tersenyum saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo teman barunya Jongin, gadis yang kemungkinan besar dicinta oleh Jongin dan juga Sehun.

"_Kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang sama?" _Tanya Sehun dalam hatinya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR REVIEW:)**

**sorry for typo.**

* * *

_**previous Chapter**_

_Sehun menatap sahabatnya dengan serius. Mengalah? Atau secara perlahan harus menusuk Jongin dari belakan? Menjadi musuh dalam selimut. _

_Sehun masih belum percaya jika Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah gadis yang menjadi teman sekaligus orang yang disukai Jongin –walaupun dia belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri- tapi Sehun bisa melihatnya dari tatapan mata Jongin yang berbeda saat menatap Kyungsoo. _

"_Kau kenapa Oh Sehun?!" teriak Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun. Sehun tersentak dan refleks menutup kedua telinganya._

"_Kim Jongin itu tidak lucu!" kata Sehun kesal. Sementara Jongin hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Lucu saat melihat sahabatnya ini marah. Rasanya dia ingin mencubit hidungnya sama seperti dia mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo? Kenapa gadis itu terus menerus berada dipikiran Jongin?_

"_Wajah mu lucu sekali." Kata Jongin sambil tertawa. Tapi Sehun tidak menanggapinya dia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tersenyum saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo teman barunya Jongin, gadis yang kemungkinan besar dicinta oleh Jongin dan juga Sehun._

"_Kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang sama?" Tanya Sehun dalam hatinya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This Chapter : Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin,  
Byun Baekhyun (girl), Kim Minseok (girl), Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun,  
Park Chanyeol, Krystal. Kim Joonmyun (numpang nama)**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

"Itu pasti Krystal dan dua dayangnya." Kata Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Yah dia memang menyebutkan namanya Krystal. Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Krystal adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani mendekati Jongin. Tapi aku tidak tau statusnya dengan Jongin seperti apa. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita mu, aku sepertinya percaya jika dia tunangannya Jongin karena dia tidak pernah takut pada Jongin dan terkadang Jongin hanya diam jika Krystal menggelayuti tangannya." Jelas Xiumin. Kyungsoo diam. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin melenyapkan satu kata itu. 'tunangan'. Kata itu benar-benar sangat mengganggunya.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari raut kesedihan diwajah cantik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia sekarang. Cemburu mungkin…

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin?" tanya Xiumin, yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua mata _owl_nya.

"Hah? Menyukainya? Dia hanya teman, mana mungkin aku menyukainya." Kata Kyungsoo. Namun kedua sahabatnya itu tak percaya begitu saja.

"Jangan bohong Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya, sungguh." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak menyukai Kim Jongin.

"Dari awal kau bertemu dengannya kau sudah menyukainya Kyungsoo. Apa kau lupa?" kata Xiumin sambil mengingat awal pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Gadis itu begitu keras kepala ingin mengenal sosok Kim Jongin walaupun Chen dan Baekhyun sudah melarangnya.

"Kau mau menyangkalnya lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Aku mohon jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun. Apalagi pada Jongin, aku takut dia membenciku jika tau aku menyukainya." Kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu takut. Krystal belum tentu juga tunangannya Jongin. Kau masih punya harapan." Kata Xiumin. Padahal tadi dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan dia percaya bahwa Krystal itu tunangannya Jongin. Dasar labil!

"Ngomong-ngomong wajah mu merah." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pipi Kyungsoo.

"_Aish_ jangan menggoda ku." Setelah itu ketiga gadis itu tertawa.

_Setitik harapan selalu menjadi penyemangat kecil untuk bisa terus berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan.  
Walaupun akhirnya kita tak mendapatkannya tapi kita tak akan pernah menyesal karena kita sudah berusaha meraihnya_ -"

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau Kim Jongin?" Tanya ayah Jongin saat melihat anak bungsunya itu baru saja memasuki rumah. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum kecut pada ayahnya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan _appa_ peduli pada ku?" Tanya Jongin sengit. Lebih sengit dari tatapan seekor macan yang menatap mangsanya.

"Semakin dewasa tingkah mu malah seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau mau sebenarnya." Kata ayah Jongin sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya. Namun lebih menyakitkan dihati Jongin.

"_Appa_ tidak usah membanding-bandingkan aku dengan seseorang yang tidak pantas menjadi saingan ku. Itu keinginan ku." Kata Jongin tajam. Ayah Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap tajam anak bungsunya seolah-olah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Joonmyun memang seharusnya patut untuk kau tiru. Dia anak yang baik tidak pernah melawan orang tua."

"Yah tentu saja. Suho memang selalu baik dimata kau Kim _Sajangnim_." Kata Jongin sambil menekankan kata _Sajangnim_. Jongin tersenyum, senyum yang membuat semua orang mengaguminya. Namun tidak untuk saat ini, senyum itu membuat ayah Jongin merasa diremehkan oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Jongin masuk ke kamar mu! Setiap hari hanya membuat ayah mu marah . apa kau tidak kasiah pada kami, orang tua yang membesarkan mu? Apa mau mu sebenarnya?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut ibu Jongin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tak bertuan yang sudah dipenuhi aura kemarahan dari Jongin dan juga ayahnya.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sampai kapan akan seperti ini? Dia benci keadaan menegangkan yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Jongin ingin seperti dulu merasakan suasana rumah yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan canda tawa.

"Sampai kapan kalian bisa melihat ku sebagai diri ku sendiri? Bukan Suho _hyung_!" Kata Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang menahan amarah kepadanya.

"Arrrgggh!" teriak Jongin kesal. Dia benci kedua orang tuanya. Dia benci Suho, dia benci dirinya sendiri. Inilah yang membuat Jongin menjadi sosok seperti sekarang, menakutkan, pemarah, berandal. Faktor keluarga mendukungnya untuk tetap menjadi Jongin yang sekarang.

Sebenarnya tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dipikirannya jika dia akan berubah sedrastis ini, tapi memang perubahan itu yang membuat dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan serta beban hidup yang dia tak bisa tanggung sendiri. Terlalu berat bahkan Jongin tak mau memikulnya.

* * *

"Good morning Kai." Sapa Kyungsoo saat sampai diatap sekolah. Jongin meliriknya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan lagi aksi merokoknya yang gencar sedari pagi dia lakukan.

"Kai berapa banyak rokok yang sudah kau hisap?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat ada beberapa puntung rokok didepan laki-laki itu. jongin tak menggubrisnya dia masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang temannya ini lakukan.

"Ada apa dengan mu Kai? Ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita pada ku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pundak Jongin. Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Batang rokok yang depegangnya jatuh seketika. Kyungsoo yakin, pasti Jongin tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

"Kai…"

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Kata Jongin lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget dibuatnya, namun jika itu bisa membuat Jongin tenang dia siap menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupnya menjadi sandaran untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan seksama. Kalau saja Jongin adalah pangeran tidur, Kyungsoo sangat ingin menjadi putri yang akan membangunkannya-_-

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Jongin tertidur bahkan Kyungsoo pun bolos pelajaran pertama demi menemani pemuda itu. tapi tak apa, Jongin lebih membutuhkannya untuk saat ini. Walaupun rasa pegal sudah menjalar sedari tadi, tapi Kyungsoo masih tetap ingin bertahan, dia sama sekali tak ingin bergerak sedikit pun karena takut membangunkan Jongin. Jongin terlihat sangat lelah.

"Seberat apapun beban hidup mu, aku harap kau bisa membaginya dengan ku Kai. Aku tau kau kuat, kau pasti bisa bertahan. Walaupun aku tak tau apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap jongin sedih. Tiba-tiba Jongin terbangun lalu menatap Kyungsoo, tatapan yang sangat mendalam. Kyungsoo, gadis ini bisa membuatnya tenang walaupun bebannya tak bisa hilang.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya.

"Empat puluh menit mungkin." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng sambil memijit-mijit tangannya yang pegal. Jongin diam menatap Kyungsoo, lalu perlahan-lahan ikut memijit tangan gadis itu.

"_Mian_ karena membuat mu pegal." Kata Jongin merasa bersalah. kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin yang sedang memijitinya.

"_It's okay_. Kita kan teman." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit tak ikhlas mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, -Teman.

Jongin mencelos. Teman? Rasanya dia menginginkan status yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi apakah bisa? Entahlah mungkin saat ini status 'teman' adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo

"_You're the best for me_! Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman selamanya." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu membalas senyuman Jongin dengan senyuman hambarnya. 'teman selamanya'? apakah pemuda ini tak menginginkan yang lebih dari itu? pikir Kyungsoo.

"Semoga saja Kai." Balas Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sudahlah Kyungsoo jangan berharap lebih, Jongin hanya menganggapmu teman. Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

_Kapankah waktu akan memberitahu mereka kalau mereka saling mencintai ?_  
_akankah mereka menyadari bahwa perasaan yang mereka rasakan bukanlah perasaan sepihak ? _  
_peran apakah yang nanti akan mereka perankan saat drama hidup ini berlanjut ? _  
_entahlah sebuah misteri yang tak akan ada seorangpun yang mampu menebaknya. _  
_Hanya diam dan menerima, mungkin hanya itulah yang dapat mereka lakukan.._ (author gajelas)

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	8. Chapter 8

_**previous Chapter**_

"_Kai…"_

"_Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Kata Jongin lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget dibuatnya, namun jika itu bisa membuat Jongin tenang dia siap menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupnya menjadi sandaran untuk seorang Kim Jongin._

_Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan seksama. Kalau saja Jongin adalah pangeran tidur, Kyungsoo sangat ingin menjadi putri yang akan membangunkannya-_-_

_Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Jongin tertidur bahkan Kyungsoo pun bolos pelajaran pertama demi menemani pemuda itu. tapi tak apa, Jongin lebih membutuhkannya untuk saat ini. Walaupun rasa pegal sudah menjalar sedari tadi, tapi Kyungsoo masih tetap ingin bertahan, dia sama sekali tak ingin bergerak sedikit pun karena takut membangunkan Jongin. Jongin terlihat sangat lelah._

"_Seberat apapun beban hidup mu, aku harap kau bisa membaginya dengan ku Kai. Aku tau kau kuat, kau pasti bisa bertahan. Walaupun aku tak tau apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap jongin sedih. Tiba-tiba Jongin terbangun lalu menatap Kyungsoo, tatapan yang sangat mendalam. Kyungsoo, gadis ini bisa membuatnya tenang walaupun bebannya tak bisa hilang._

"_Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya._

"_Empat puluh menit mungkin." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng sambil memijit-mijit tangannya yang pegal. Jongin diam menatap Kyungsoo, lalu perlahan-lahan ikut memijit tangan gadis itu._

"_Mian karena membuat mu pegal." Kata Jongin merasa bersalah. kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin yang sedang memijitinya._

"_It's okay. Kita kan teman." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit tak ikhlas mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, -Teman._

_Jongin mencelos. Teman? Rasanya dia menginginkan status yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi apakah bisa? Entahlah mungkin saat ini status 'teman' adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo_

"_You're the best! Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman selamanya." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu membalas senyuman Jongin dengan senyuman hambarnya. 'teman selamanya'? apakah pemuda ini tak menginginkan yang lebih dari itu? pikir Kyungsoo._

"_Semoga saja Kai." Balas Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sudahlah Kyungsoo jangan berharap lebih, Jongin hanya menganggapmu teman. Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati._

_._

_Kapankah waktu akan memberitahu mereka kalau mereka saling mencintai ? akankah mereka menyadari bahwa perasaan yang mereka rasakan bukanlah perasaan sepihak ? peran apakah yang nanti akan mereka perankan saat drama hidup ini berlanjut ? entahlah sebuah misteri yang tak akan ada seorangpun yang mampu menebaknya. Hanya diam dan menerima, mungkin hanya itulah yang dapat mereka lakukan.. (author gajelas)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This Chapter : Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin,  
Byun Baekhyun (girl), Kim Minseok (girl), Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol,  
Krystal Jung (numpang nama). Kim Joonmyun (numpang nama)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas? Kenapa pesan singkat ku tidak kau balas, _hem_?" rentetan pertanyaan menyeruak dari bibir tipis Xiumin . kyungsoo tersenyum lalu duduk dibangkunya. Membuat Xiumin menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ini dari siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat selembar kertas -yang sepertinya surat, dan setangkai bunga mawar dimejanya

"Aku tidak tau. Dari pagi sudah ada disana." Jawab Xiumin jujur. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya sambil membuka surat itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah membaca sebaris kalimat dari surat itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Pasti kerjaan Krystal." Kata Kyungsoo setengah berbisik. Xiumin yang mendengarnya langsung merebut surat itu dari Kyungsoo dan membacanya. Dia tak kalah terkejut setelah membacanya.

"_Seidah-indahnya bunga mawar pasti bisa menyakiti seseorang yang mengaguminya. Jangan meremehkan ancaman ku, sekali lagi aku melihat mu berdekatan dengan Jongin. Aku tak akan segan-segan menjadi bunga mawar."_

Isi surat yang singkat namun mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam.

"Kyungsoo apa maksudnya?" Tanya Xiumin tak mengerti. Kyunsgoo diam tak mempedulikan Xiumin karena dia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud surat dari Krystal itu. '_menjadi bunga mawar'_. Apa maksdunya? Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Jongin tentang Krystal yang mengancam mu?" Tanya Xiumin lagi karena pertanyaannya yang pertama tak mendapatkan jawaban. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan semua itu padanya. Dia sedang ada masalah. Dan aku tak ingin menambah bebannya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengingat tatapan kosong mata Jongin saat tadi dia menemani pemuda itu diatap.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menjauhi Jongin?" Tanya Xiumin. Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi. Mana mungkin dia sanggup menjauhi Jongin, disamping pemuda itu sedang ada masalah, hati Kyungsoo juga tak bisa berjauhan dengannya. Lagi pula pikiran seperti itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di dalam otaknya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak takut pada Krystal. Aku akan mengikuti permainannya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil meremas bunga mawar yang sukses membuat tangan Kyungsoo berdarah Karena durinya.

"Aku dan baekhyun pasti akan membantu mu." Kata Xiumin. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_."kata Kyungsoo tulus.

* * *

Sehun terdiam dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Masih memikirkan Kyungsoo. Gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu, dan berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kenapa melamun tuan Oh? Ada masalah?" Tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang. Sehun menatapnya.

_"Yah, dan masalahnya itu adalah kau, Kai."_ Kata Sehun dalam hati. Mana mungkin dia berani mengatakan secara langsung pada Jongin. Bisa-bisa semuanya jadi berantakan.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa punya masalah?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada bicara yang sedikit sinis, namun Jongin tak menggubrisnya. Sikap Sehun yang seperti itu sudah sangat dipahami oleh Jongin.

"Malam ini aku harus pergi ke _track_. Jika ibu dan ayah ku menghubungi mu, katakan saja aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah teman sekelas ku." Kata Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun diam. Dia mengerti jika Jongin ikut balapan liar pasti dia ingin menghilangkan masalahnya. Dan itu semakin sulit untuk Sehun merebut Kyungsoo dari sisi Jongin.

"Bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecut. Kembali otaknya mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat pertengkaran itu terjadi lagi dan masih di awali dengan topik yang sama, yaitu Kim Joonmyun.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Jongin enteng. Bosan juga dia setiap hari hanya menceritakan sesuatu yang sama pada Sehun.

"Aku berharap kau tidak akan menyalahkan Suho hyung. Bagaimanapun juga dia…."

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Aku sadar aku memang tidak sebaik dia. Mungkin wajar kedua orang tua ku selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengannya. Tapi yang aku tidak suka kenapa topik pertengkaran aku dan _appa_ selalu bersumber dari Suho hyung?" Jongin sadar dia laki-laki mungkin bercerita seperti inipun tak wajar baginya, tapi menjadi beban untuk dia tanggung sendiri pun tak mungkin bisa dia tahan. Itu malah akan membuatnya semakin menjadi orang yang sangat asing utuk orang disekitarnya, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yang pasti kau harus punya batasan untuk semua yang kau lakukan, jangan masuk terlalu dalam dalam dunia itu. aku takut jika nanti kau akan menyesal." Kata Sehun mengingatkan. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam menatap kepergian Jongin.

* * *

"Chen tadi mengajak ku untuk bertemu." Kata Xiumin membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian jam Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri saling diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat. Xiumin terdiam sejenak mencoba membuat kedua sahabatnya itu penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya karena Xiumin tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kau pasti menolaknya." Tebak Kyungsoo. Dan tepat. Jawaban Kyungsoo memang benar.

"_Yes_. Aku masih belum bisa bertatapan langsung dengannya." Kata Xiumin sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. Baekhyun mencelos, Xiumin memang susah ditebak dan sangat menyebalkan, dia masih labil dalam urusan cinta seperti ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan. Apa kau akan kembali atau tidak padanya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Xiumin terlihat berpikir. Dia menatap Kyungsoo berharap gadis itu akan menebak pilihannya lagi.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Xiumin tersenyum. dia benar-benar sudah menemukan jawaban bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan dengan Chen.

"Untuk saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin memiliki kekasih, jadi aku tidak bisa kembali pada Chen. Walaupun aku masih sangat menyayanginya tapi seperti ini lebih baik. Lagi pula aku dan Chen sudah mencapai titik kejenuhan jadi sering bertengkar. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar terus dengannya, aku lelah jadi lebih baik berteman untuk saat ini. Kalau kedepannya ya bagaimana nanti saja. Lagi pula aku hidup untuk hari ini bukan untuk esok hari. Siapa tau hari esok aku sudah tidak ada disamping kalian lagi." Kata Xiumin panjang lebar, namun berputar-putar karena intinya dia tidak ingin kembali pada Chen untuk 'saat ini'.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan. Sepertinya besok juga kau akan merenger-rengek lagi merindukan Chen. Aku sudah sangat mengenal mu Kim Minseok! Boleh saja disekolah kau berperan menjadi preman, jago basket, tapi tetap saja didalam diri mu ini tersimpan jiwa seorang perempuan." Kata Baekhyun. Xiumin langsung melempar bantal yang ada didekatnya. Namun Xiumin membenarkan juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun itu.

"Menurut ku juga seperti itu. walaupun aku belum lama mengenal Xiumin, tapi terlihat kok jika dia tak bisa terlalu lama berpisah dengan Chen." Xiumin memanyunkan bibir tipis. Sebal dengan ejekan kedua sahabatnya yang memang benar itu.

"Menurut ku lebih baik ikuti kata hati mu Xiumin. Jangan mencoba hal baru yang belum tentu bisa kau lakukan. Aku sudah mengenal mu lama dan aku tau pasti bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Chen." Kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengingat bagaimana kedekatan kedua mahluk yang sama-sama keras kepala dan seperti anak kecil serta sama sama memiliki gengsi besar itu.

"Aku bingung!" kata Xiumin kesal. Dia memang sangat ingin kembali dengan laki-laki berwajah kotak itu. tapi disisi lain dia masih kesal dengan sifat egois dan kekanak-kanakan Chen.

"Jika kau bingung berarti pilihan yang kau buat itu bukan pilihan yang tepat Xiumin." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil. Xiumin mendelik kesal.

"Aku pulang saja. Berada disini terus aku bisa-bisa mengeluarkan api dari dalam hidung ku." Katanya sambil berdiri meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa, menertawakan Xiumin yang sebenarnya ingin kembali pada Chen namun dia gengsi.

Keadaan hening seketika setelah Xiumin keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka salah satu majalan remaja yang sengaja dia bawa karena belum sempat di abaca.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan mu dengan Krystal?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mematap Baekhyun kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Kesal saat mengingat bunga mawar dan selembar kertas yang dia yakini memang Krystal pengirimnya.

"Tadi saat memasuki kelas ada surat dan bunga mawar dimeja ku, dan aku yakin jika pengirimnya adalah Krystal, karena hanya dia yang mengancam ku untuk menjauhi Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa isi suratnya." Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Baca saja." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan surat itu pada Baekhyun.

"Seidah-indahnya bunga mawar pasti bisa menyakiti seseorang yang mengaguminya. Jangan meremehkan ancaman ku, sekali lagi aku melihat mu berdekatan dengan Jongin. Aku tak akan segan-segan menjadi bunga mawar." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mencerna tulisan dalam surat itu.

"Jongin..." Gumam Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Kyungsoo yakin sahabatnya ini pasti mengerti maksud surat ini. Baekhyun kan memang pintar.

"kau mengerti Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat terdiam menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sepertinya ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama Krystak yang akan menyakiti Jongin, atau gadis itu yang menyuruh Jongin untuk menyakitimu." Jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Loh memangnya Jongin menyukai ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah sadar dengan kalimat Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Maybe._" Jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Mana mungkin Jongin menyukainya, tadi pagi saja Jongin berharap Kyungsoo menjadi temannya selamanya.

"Kau haru hati-hati dengan Krystal. Dari dulu dia memang tidak suka jika ada gadis lain selain dirinya yang mendekati jongin." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terdiam. Rasanya disaat seperti ini dia sangat ingin memeluk Luhan dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang menyebalkan ini pada kakak semata wayangnya itu.

'Saat masalah mulai bermunculan hanya ada dua pilihan yang bisa kitaambil.  
Menyerah atau tetap bertahan untuk menyelesaikannya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun!" panggil Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun memasuki kantin. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, berharap Kyungsoo akan terpana dengan senyumannya itu.

"Kau tau kenapa hari ini Jongin tidak masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Sehun duah sampai dihadapannya.

Sleeeeep

Waktu seketika berhenti. Sehun merasa perasaanya hancur, senyum manis yang dia tunjukan tiba-tiba menghilang dari wajahnya yang sebenarnya sangat tampan itu.

"Sehun? Hay Sehun?" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun. Dasar Sehun aneh. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Sehun?" panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Sepontan Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Eh apa yang kau tanyakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Kata Sehun berbohong. Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"Kau tau Jongin kemana? Hari ini dia tidak masuk." Ulang Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak masuk? Aku tidak tau, aku bukan orang tuanya. Kau coba Tanya dia langsung saja." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan jawaban Sehun yang terdengar sinis ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Oh _okay. Thanks ya_." Kata Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Bodoh kenapa bisa aku berbicara sesinis itu pada kyungsoo. Gadis itu pasti sangat terkejut dan akan menjauhi ku. Kata Sehun dalam hati.

* * *

Jongin menatap layar Iphonenya. Melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya disaat seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin sinis saat tau siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Apa yang kau mau? Jika kau terus diam seperti ini aku tutup telponnya. Mengganggu saja!" kata Jongin sambil mematikan telpon itu. beberapa saat kemudian Iphone Jongin berbunyi lagi. Jongin kesal sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang itu.

"Kenapa kau terus mengganggu ku _hyung_?!" bentak Jongin. Tapi seketika Jongin tersentak saat yang menjawab bentakannya adalah seorang gadis yang Jongin yakini adalah Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja saat Jongin melihat laya Iphonenya nama Kyungsoo yang tertera disana.

"_Mianhae_ Soo-ya, aku pikir kau kakak ku." Sesal Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya, dia langsung mematikan telponnya. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mengira bahwa telpon itu dari Suho. Dia lupa jika Suho tak akan repot-repot menelponnya dua kali jika Jongin mematikan telpon itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar bentakan Jongin dari sebrang telpon. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo mendengar laki-laki itu membentaknya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat marah itu-_-. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo bingung sendiri, jadi dia memtikan telpon itu, mungkin Jongin sedang ingin sendiri untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

"Wajah mu pucat. Kau sakit Kyung?" Tanya Xiumin saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya. Dia masih sibuk dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?"

TO BE CONTINUE


	9. Chapter 9

_**previous Chapter**_

_Jongin menatap layar Iphonenya. Melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya disaat seperti ini._

"_Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin sinis saat tau siapa yang menghubunginya._

"_Apa yang kau mau? Jika kau terus diam seperti ini aku tutup telponnya. Mengganggu saja!" kata Jongin sambil mematikan telpon itu. beberapa saat kemudian Iphone Jongin berbunyi lagi. Jongin kesal sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang itu._

"_Kenapa kau terus mengganggu ku hyung?!" bentak Jongin. Tapi seketika Jongin tersentak saat yang menjawab bentakannya adalah seorang gadis yang Jongin yakini adalah Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja saat Jongin melihat laya Iphonenya nama Kyungsoo yang tertera disana._

"_Mianhae Soo-ya, aku pikir kau kakak ku." Sesal Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya, dia langsung mematikan telponnya. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mengira bahwa telpon itu dari Suho. Dia lupa jika Suho tak akan repot-repot menelponnya dua kali jika Jongin mematikan telpon itu._

_**.**_

_Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar bentakan Jongin dari sebrang telpon. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo mendengar laki-laki itu membentaknya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat marah itu-_-. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo bingung sendiri, jadi dia memtikan telpon itu, mungkin Jongin sedang ingin sendiri untuk menenangkan perasaannya._

"_Wajah mu pucat. Kau sakit Kyung?" Tanya Xiumin saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menjawabnya. Dia masih sibuk dengan pertanyaannya sendiri._

"_Ada apa dengan Jongin?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast in This Chapter : Do Kyungsoo (girl), Kim Jongin,  
Byun Baekhyun (girl), Kim Minseok (girl), Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Krystal Jung, Kim Joonmyun.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho menatap tanpa ekspresi kedua orang tuanya. Dia ingin marah tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ada apa Joonmyun?" Tanya ibunya lembut. Membuat Suho semakin sulit mengelurkan unek-unek yang selama ini ditahannya.

"Joonmyun kenapa? Ada masalah?" kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya. Tapi Suho masih saja diam. Dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan semua yang dia rasakan.

"_Appa, eomma_. Aku lelah jika selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Jongin." Kata Suho akhirnya. Kedua orang tuanya saling menatap. Bingung kenapa anak kesayangan mereka ini bicara seperti itu.

"Joonmyun-ah ada apa dengan mu? Apa Jongin mengancam mu?" Tanya ayahnya curiga. Suho tersenyum sinis. Didalam hatinya, dia benar-benar kasian pada Jongin kenapa adiknya itu selalu disalahkan. Dimata mereka Jongin benar-benar terlihat buruk.

"Wajar jika Jongin menjadi berandalan. Tidak pernah tinggal dirumah. Karena hanya diluar sanalah Jongin bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan dirumah ini Jongin hanya menjadi bayangan ku. Kasian dia _appa, eomma._" Jelas Suho. Kedua orang tuanya terdiam merenungi perkataan Suho. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan membalas ucapan Suho. Suho pasrah, kedua orang tuanya sangat keras kepala, terlalu gengsi sepertinya untuk minta maaf pada Jongin.

"Yasudah lupakan saja. _Appa_ dan_ eomma _ memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana posisi Jongin." Kata Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Garis finish sudah ada didepannya. Dia yakin kali ini dia akan menang dan mendapatkan uang yang lumayan banyak.

Bendera berpola catur sudah berkibar didepan mata Jongin, dia berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam balapan liar ini.

"Kau memang pembalap yang hebat! Aku salut pada mu." Kata salah satu teman Jongin. Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Malam ini aku yang teraktir kalian minum sepuasnya." Kata Jongin sambil merangkul temannya itu.

**.**

**.**

.

"Aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah, apa tidak bisa lain kali saja?" suara berat jongin terdengar sangat kesal setelah mendengar suara ibunya yang meminta dia untuk pulang sekarang juga.

"Yasudah aku pulang." Kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Kau pulang sekarang?" Tanya teman Jongin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan antara Jongin dan ibunya. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya malas.

"Lebih baik kau bersihkan dulu badan mu. Bau minuman semalam masih tercium. Ayah mu pasti akan marah." Saran teman Jongin. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak halus saran temannya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. _Bye,_ sampai bertemu di _track_ selanjutnya Woobin-_ah."_ Kata Jongin lalu keluar meninggalkan markas geng motornya itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Hari ini dia berharap Jongin akan masuk ini sudah seminggu dia tidak masuk sekolah. Kyungsoo berharap Jongin bisa menceritakan masalahnya.

"Hai Xumin." Sapa Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Aku lihat tugas matematika Kyung. Aku lupa tidak mengerjakannya." Pinta Xiumin sambil mengambil buku matematika didalam tas Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Aku ke atap dulu ya." Kata Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Xiumin.

Sesampainya di atap Kyungsoo tidak melihat ada tanda tanda keberadaan laki-laki itu.

"kemana sebenarnya kau Jongin? Kau menghilang bagai ditelan bumi." Kata Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin saat sampai di rumahnya. Ibu Jongin menutup hidungnya. Jongin mengerti pasti mulutnya masih bau alkohol.

"Sekarang bersihkan tubuh mu, lalu sarapan. Nanti siang kita akan bertemu dengan Krystal untuk membicarakan pertunangan kalian." Bagai terpanah tombak. Jongin diam mematung mendengar penuturan kata demi kata yang ibunya sampaikan.

"Aku masih sekolah, ini terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan pertunangan. Setidaknya tunggu aku sampai kuliah." Kata Jongin. Ibunya tersenyum. senyuman manis yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Jongin.

'_kenapa selalu aku yang mendapatkan kesialan ini? Masih belum puaskan kalian membuat ku sakit hati selama ini?' _kata Jongin dalam hati.

"Saat kalian diperguruan tunggi yang kita bicarakan adalah pernikahan." Kata ibu Jongin lembut. Kenapa harus selalu ada imbalan dibalik sikap baik ibunya itu?

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah yang sudah siap untuk meledak.

"Cepat masuk kamar, bersihkan tubuh mu. Bau alkohol dimulut mu membuat _eomma_ ingin muntah." Kata ibunya lagi. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

.

.

.

Krystal tersenyum licik saat dia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku ingin merobek mulut Krystal saat melihat senyum iblisnya itu." kata Xiumin kesal.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tersenyum pada Kyungsoo? Pasti ada sesuatu." Kaa Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Yah aku juga merasa seperti itu." kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati Kyung." Kata Xiumin.

"Sudah seminggu Jongin tidak masuk." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kalau itu sudah biasa." Kata Xiumin lagi.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Krystal?"

"Tentu saja." Kata Krystal yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini Aku, Jongin dan ibunya akan bertemu untuk membicarakan pertunangan kami." Kata Krystal sambil tersenyum licik. Kyungsoo menatap Krystal tajam.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu selamat! Semoga kalian langgeng sampai menikah, itu pun jika Jongin tidak bosan melihat wajah mu yang menyebalkan itu." Kata Kyungsoo sinis. Krystal menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Dan satu lagi. Surat yang kau berikan waktu itu sama sekali tidak membuat aku takut." Tambah Kyungsoo. Krystal mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Gadis culun kau sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Ancam Krystal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Gadis culun kau sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Kata Xiumin mengulangi perkataan Krystal dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku baru tau jika Krystal itu singa." Kata Xiumin lagi sambil menatap Krystal yang sudah menjauh. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku juga baru tau." Kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

.

.

.

Jongin diam menatap cermin yang ada didepannya. Melihat penampilannya sendiri yang memakai jas seperti bukan dirinya.

"Kapan aku bisa benar-benar bebas?" Tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Jongin berjalan membuka membuka pintu yang memang dia kunci. Suho sudah berdiri disana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin biasa. Namun terdengar sangat sinis ditelinga Suho. Mungkin telinga Suho sangat sensitif.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jawab Suho. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar memberi jalan untuk Suho masuk kedalam.

"Aku harap kau mau memaafkan aku." Kata Suho setelah Jongin menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin. Suho tersenyum pedih.

"Untuk semua perlakuan _appa_ dan _eomma_." Jawab Suho. Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Mereka hanya menginginkan agar aku bisa menjadi seperti mu. Dan itu tidak salah." Kata Jongin berbohong. Kenyataannya didalam hati Jongin sangat ingin mengeluarkan semua yang membebani hatinya. Tapi jongin tidak bisa, ada sesuatu yang menahannya, sehingga kalimat yang ingin dia katakan tak bisa dia keluarkan.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mu Kai." Kata Suho. Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaan ku. Jadi kau jangan _sok _tau." Kata Jongin. Dan itu sangat menusuk kedalam hati Suho.

"Tidak ada yang mengerti karena kau tidak ingin dimengerti. Jadilah diri sendiri di depan _appa_ dan _eomma_."

"Kau ingin melihat ku dimaki-maki oleh mereka? Aku ini berandalan yang tidak akan dapat sebuah pengakuan sebagai anak jika aku tidak berusaha menjadi seperti mu." Kata Jongin menyindir. Sementara Suho hanya diam, dia memahami sikap Jongin yang tidak pernah bisa ramah kepadanya.

"Mianhae." Kata Suho. Lalu keluar dari kamar Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan gadis yang disukainya. Gadis cantik yang juga telah merebut hati sahabatnya.

"Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan tak bertuan, yang tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban kecuali dia berhenti bertanya dan melupakan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Hay Krystal. Maaf kami terlambat, tadi ada urusan sebentar." Kata ibu Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumanim. Aku juga baru sampai. Silahkan duduk ahjuma, Jongin." Kata Krystal sopan. Dan itu membuat Jongin kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana soal pertunangan kalian Krystal? Apakah kau sudah menemukan konsep pestanya?" Tanya ibu Jongin.

"Sudah Ahjumanim. Mungkin _garden party_. Tapi bagaimana Jongin saja." Jawab Krystal. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Jangankan memikirkan konsep pesta, berpikiran untuk bertunangan dengan Krystal saja tidak pernah. Kata Jongin dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Jongin? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya ibu Jongin.

"Aku lebih setuju lagi jika tidak bertunangan dengan gadis ini." Jawab Jongin tajam. Ibu jongin menatapnya tajam.

"_Mianhaen_ Krystal. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin memang sedikit kasar." Kata ibu Jongin merasa tidak enak. Krystal tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin gara-gara berteman dengan Kyungsoo dia jadi seperti ini." Kata Krystal. Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo disini. Dia tidak tau apa-apa."

"Siapa Kyungsoo?" Tanya ibu Jongin penasaran.

"Kyungsoo itu murid baru sekolah, dia…"

"Maaf aku pergi." Kata Jongin memotong perkataan Krystal. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan gadis bertopeng itu.

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Sudah tiga kali dia memencet bel namun tak ada yang membukakak pintu. Saat Jongin berniat untuk pergi pintu apartemen Kyungsoo terbuka. Jongin menatap gadis cantik yang ada didepannya. Memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Siapa gadis ini? Tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia salah alamat? Tapi tadi saat Jongin menanyakan alamat Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun memang alamat inilah yang diberikannya.

Gadis yang ada didepan Jongin tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat melihat wajah Jongin.

"Kai…" gumam gadis itu. tapi Jongin bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas karena keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Kyungsoo.." Kata Jongin kaget setelah mendengar suara itu. dia tau itu suara Kyungsoo, suara yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan Kyungsoo. Gadis ini tidak memiliki tahi lalat dipipinya.

"Kau membohongi ku? Apa Maksud semua ini?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya. Kyungsoo bingung akan menjelaskan dari mana tentang penyamarannya ini.

"Kau masuk dulu oke. Biar aku jelaskan di dalam." Kata Kyungsoo, berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Jongin masuk ke dalam.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi sekarang jelaskan semuanya." Kata Jongin tanpa ekspresi. Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan Jongin kemudian menceritakan semuanya dari awal dia pindah dan kenapa dia merubah penampilannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku, itu saja." Kata Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya. Jongin masih diam membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi mu, sungguh." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Maaf.." tambahnya. Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menatap Kyungsoo masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau membohongi ku. Aku akan memaafkan mu karena alasan konyol itu." kata Jongin akhirnya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang giliran mu untuk bercerita." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cerita apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau masih bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah seminggu ini menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen ku?" kata Kyungsoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Jongin terkekeh.

"Jadi?" kata Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku bertengkar dengan kedua orang tua ku. Aku pergi dari rumah dan baru pulang tadi pagi." Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi tidak sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau mau melihatku berlari keliling lapangan karena terlambat?" Sindir Jongin. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Yah, sepertinya menyenangkan." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Kyungsoo.

"Pasti ada masalah yang lebih buruk." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin tak menjawab. Sekarang ini dia hanya ingin menenangkan perasaannya.

"Pleasejawab pertanyaan ku. Jangan membuat ku khawatir." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menarik nafasnya berat.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Krystal. Dan aku tidak mau, Soo." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo diam terpaku. Dia benar-benar kaget.

"Dengan Krystal? Kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesali ucapan selamatnya pada Krystal tadi pagi.

"Mungkin secepatnya. _Eomma_ memaksa ku. Seharusnya Suho _hyung_ yang menjadi calon tunangannya Krystal, tapi karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan menolaknya maka aku yang kena getah. selalu aku." Jelas Jongin.

"Suho?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dia kakak ku. Anak yang selalu terlihat sempurna didepan kedua orang tua ku. Dan aku harus menjadi sepertinya." Kata Jongin datar, padahal didalam hatinya dia terluka. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengusap tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana isi hati Jongin saat ini.

"Aku juga punya seorang kakak. Dia cantik, baik, dan pintar. Orang tua ku selalu mengutamakan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Terkadang aku kesal. Tapi aku sadar dia sakit, dan memang seharusnya mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari _appa_ dan _eomma_." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya.

"Dari situ aku sadar aku adalah gadis yang kuat. Kedua orang tua ku juga percaya bahwa aku bisa mengatur bagaimana masa depan ku nanti. Sedangkan Luhan _eonni_, dia lemah. Bahkan aku dan keluarga ku selalu takut saat pagi menjelang. Takut jika Luhan _eonni_ tidak membuka matanya lagi."

"Dia sakit apa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Kyungsoo menatap rambut hitam Jongin.

"Jantung. Dari kecil jantungnya lemah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangisnya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai. Aku hanya bercerita supaya kau bisa mandiri seperti ku. Tunjukan pada kedua orang tua mu kalau kau bisa lebih baik dari Suho dengan menjadi diri mu sendiri." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan jongin kemudian tersenyum padanya. Jongin terteguh. Kyungsoo memang selalu bisa membuatnya berpikir positif.

"Aku akan menunjukannya. Aku janji. Hanya untuk mu." Kata Jongin yakin. Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Aku percaya pada mu Kai." Balas Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
Cause there is nobody else

"_Tidak mungkin dia menyukai ku. Kau tau sendiri kalau dia itu _playboy_ pasti dia hanya ingin mempermainkan aku saja."_ dia mengingat lagi perkataan gadis yang dicintainya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Baek andai saja dulu aku tidak pernah mendengar ucapan mu itu, mungkin sampai detik ini kita masih berteman bahkan bisa lebih." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Yeol, buka pintu!" teriak seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkat masa lalunya itu.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol buka pintu!" teiak orang itu lagi, kali ini disertai gedoran keras yang membuat Chanyeol kesal lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. 

"Ada apasih? Ini sudah malam, ribut-ribut dirumah orang." Kata Chanyeol kesal. Orang itu cengengesan tidak jelas. Dasar gila. Kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau jadi mendekati Xiumin tidak?" Tanyanya saat dia dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? pikir Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku mengizinkan mu untuk mendekatinya. Karena aku akan mendekati Baekhyun. Siapa tau gadis manis itu mau jadian dengan mantan kekasih sahabatnya." Kata Chen sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersentak seketika. Dia tau sahabatnya ini bodoh tapi tidak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa selama ini Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun? Yah… Meskipun dalam diam.

"Chen demi Tuhan! Lebih baik kau jadi _single_ seumur hidup dari pada harus menjadi kekasih Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol. Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sampai aku mati pun aku tidak akan pernah merelakan Baekhyun untuk mu." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Chen menganggukan kepalanya. Kali ini dia mengerti ternyata Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun. Dan itu berarti dia tidak boleh menikung sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, hem? Padahal kau kan _playboy_." Kata Chen sambil berdecak. Chanyeol tersenyum. dia sendiri bingung kenapa harus Baekhyun yang menjadi gadis paling istimewa didalam hatinya. Padahal jika dipikir mantan-mantannya banyak yang lebih baik dari Baekhyun 'dari segi penampilannya'. Dan yang Chanyeol lihat dari Baekhyun bukanlah penampilan.

"Yang aku tau aku hanya menyayanginya" kata Chanyeol datar. Chen menatapnya iba. Pasalnya Baekhyun memang gadis yang benar-benar membuat sahabatnya ini berubah. Terbukti sejak Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, pemuda itu belum pernah mendekati gadis manapun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Cinta…Satu kata sederhana namun memiliki banyak makna yang tak pernah bisa dengan mudah dipecahkan. Membingungkan dan bisa menimbulkan rasa sakit hati yang amat sangat dalam. Cinta dalam diam, menguras begitu banyak kata 'sakit hati'. Namun itu adalah resiko yang memang harus ditanggung karena berani mencintai tanpa bisa mengungkapkan.' _

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
